Just like a Circus
by Aiki
Summary: Às vezes nada é o que aparenta ser, até mesmo suas grandes fantasias. HPxDM  Projeto casa de praia pinhônica .
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Just like a Circus

**Autor:** Sakuraya Aiki

**Sinopse:** As vezes nada é o que aparenta ser, até mesmo suas grandes fantasias.

**Beta: ****Procura-se e de preferência viva.**

**Ship:** HarryxDraco

**Gênero:** Romance, psicológico, mistério e com uma pintada de NC-17 (futuro).

**Classificação:** M

**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para a Casa de Praia Pinhônica do fórum 6V. Musica escolhida: "Circus" de Britney Spears. Não tem muito haver com verão D: mas segue o tema da música.

**Nota:**A fic deverá ter no máximo uns sete capítulos, então não será tão longa assim. Nada de Harry potter me pertence e desculpe-me se o Dray ficou meio OOC, sei lá é assim que eu o vejo.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

There's only _two_ types of people in the world:

The ones that entertain and the ones that observe.

Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl, don't like the backseat, gotta be first.

I'm like the ringleader… I call the shots! I'm like a firecracker...I make it hot,

_When I put on a show!_

Ginny observou o marido do outro lado da mesa mastigando preguiçosamente a torrada com manteiga e sorriu. Ela sabia que embora Harry estivesse encarando a televisão da cozinha desde que se sentou para tomar o café da manhã, era evidente que, na verdade, o moreno estava mais uma vez perdido em pensamentos. Olhar para aquela caixa trouxa de imagens além de ter se tornado um hábito, era um ótimo motivo para ele não ser contestado sobre seu estado psicológico.

Do outro lado da casa, ela simplesmente sabia que seu filho James encarava outra TV com a mesma cara do pai. Isso de alguma forma lhe trazia paz. Já se faziam sete anos desde que a guerra acabara e ela não podia esperar por perspectiva melhor. Afinal, estava casada com ninguém menos que o próprio salvador do mundo bruxo; O Eleito! O garoto que sempre fora, desde a época em que seu irmão Ron entrou em Hogwarts, sua mais utópica paquera. Inconscientemente Ginevra passou a mão sobre a barriga, acariciando-a de leve. Naquele momento soube que estava na hora de contar.

"Harry?" começou ela com firmeza na voz e os olhos verdes esmeralda se desprenderam da tela por alguns segundos "Eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar com você".

Ela não agüentou e abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta ao colocar aquela cena no seu campo de visão. Harry sentiu borboletas famintas se remexendo dentro do seu estomago. Por um lado, o sorriso de Ginny sempre lhe deixou mais calmo, entretanto, pela sua própria falta de tato e por medo de magoá-la Harry sentia-se extremamente nervoso com aquele tipo de situação. Muitas vezes chegou a invejar sua esposa pelo o modo de como ela sempre fora segura sobre tudo, como se nada a abalasse.

Um silêncio se estalou entre os dois e a cada segundo que passava Harry começava a suar frio. Os olhos castanhos claros de Ginny o fitavam em aguardo e ele sabia que supostamente teria que falar alguma coisa, só que sua insegurança não o deixava decidir pelo o quê. E se a ofendesse de alguma forma?

"O que foi?" ele tentou soar natural, mas sua voz tremulou de leve.

Ginevra colocou a mão sobre a dele e enquanto acariciava-a ternamente - sem nunca parar de sorrir - Harry se debruçou sobre a mesa, tentando inutilmente passar algum tipo de apoio à esposa ao entrelaçar os dedos.

"Estou grávida."

* * *

"AAAEEEEEEE!" Berraram os aurores enquanto uma festa de explosivos e serpentina dançava sobre suas cabeças. Harry tinha sido parabenizado o dia inteiro pelo bebê, mas ninguém conseguiu ser tão barulhento quanto os seus colegas de trabalho. O som dos apitos, de explosões, dos pés pisando com força no chão num só ritmo enquanto todos entoavam uma única canção faziam-no lembrar de seus tempos em Hogwarts quando chegava vitorioso depois de uma partida de Quadribol.

"Sinceramente, se pra todo novo papai vocês fizerem uma festa dessas, o pessoal do andar de baixo vai ter razão quando reclamar" disse Harry tentando se livrar da chave de braço de Terêncio Boot. "Ok, ok, você ganhou! Pode me soltar agora?" por Merlim! Suas bochechas doíam de tanto sorrir.

"Não precisa mais se preocupar com o andar de baixo não, papipotter. Nós já demos um jeito no problema" disse Macmillan estufando o peito de orgulho "Depois de entrar em consenso geral, conseguimos juntar uma graninha para comprar aquilo!" e apontou para o canto da sala onde um elefantinho alegre de uns vinte centímetros dançava animadamente.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha não entendendo exatamente o que aquele artefato mudava no problema do barulho.

"Funciona como um abafador de sons, mas muito mais potente. É o mais novo artefato da loja Piccadilly e só produziram 200 desses até agora. De acordo com a caixa, podemos fazer um desfile de elefantes aqui que ninguém irá ouvir lá embaixo." Disse Ernesto tentando disfarçar a incredulidade na voz "Já ouviu falar da Piccadilly, não?".

"Já" verbalizou Harry, afinal já tinha mesmo.

Ninguém sabia ao certo de onde tinha aparecido, mas era de conhecimento geral o sucesso da empresa Piccadilly. Como se tivesse brotado do nada, a tal loja surgiu com a idéia de que o mundo mágico precisava se que acabara a guerra, ninguém tentou criar algo novo e aquilo _não podia continuar_. Com todo seu glamour e produtos com ar circense criou-se então Piccadill; a loja que prometia ao público mercadorias que eles nunca sonharam, viram ou ouviram falar.

_'Puro jogo de marketing'_ Harry pensou quando ouvi aquilo pela primeira vez.

A loja, em alguns pontos, se assemelhava com as da geminialidades Weasley, mas com o foco voltado à facilitar a rotina dos bruxos além de adicionar um encanto a mais em suas vidas. O sucesso estourou como um balão de festas: Donas de casa faziam as compras pelo telefone enquanto os maridos olhavam os catálogos em seus escritórios. Antes da hora de funcionamento, formavam-se filas enormes e a loja cresceu tanto que foi subdivida em zonas destinadas a cada tipo de audiência.

"Vão abrir uma novinha no beco diagonal!" gritou Finnigan do outro lado da sala "Há rumores que o próprio mestre do picadeiro irá se mostrar e oficializar a abertura da loja!".

Harry olhou ao seu redor antes de virar-se na direção de Simas com o mesmo sorriso que não deixava suas feições há bons minutos "Obrigada pela informação!" berrou para o amigo ouvir "Nossa, fui só eu que notei ou Finnigan realmente adoraria virar um palhaço daquele circo?".

"Bem, não seria má idéia" Ernesto deu os ombros tentando esconder seu interesse "com o sucesso que aquilo vem tendo e com os 40% de desconto em qualquer objeto da loja, até eu gostaria de virar um palhaço em Piccadilly.".

As grossas sobrancelhas de Harry se vincaram e seu sorriso não conseguiu atenuar sua descrença. Potter nunca simpatizou muito com aquela loja. Não que fosse contra seus princípios, mas simplesmente não confiava em uma empresa que teimava em manter a identidade de seu proprietário em sigilo. Porque esconder? Desde que começara a sair propagandas nos jornais, Harry sempre manteve um passo atrás em relação ao fato. Não chegara a comentar com ninguém, mas muitas vezes teve a sensação de que já tinha passado por algo semelhante antes. Como se realmente conhecesse os artigos daquela loja. Aquilo não era normal e ele sabia disso. Fosse pelo hábito do trabalho ou não, o menino-que-venceu simplesmente não confiava naqueles produtos.

"Harry!" gritou Hermione em disparada pelo corredor, mas o eleito só conseguiu ver um borrão ruivo antes de ser atacado pela amiga de infância.

"Parabéns! Parabéns! Parabéns!" ela repetiu várias vezes enquanto se pendurava no pescoço dele "Ah eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube! Ginny deve estar radiante!".

Hermione tinha os cabelos avolumados presos em um rabo de cavalo e o rosto levemente corado pelo frio além daquelas paredes. Rony, atrás dela, vestia seu suéter vermelho-tijolo e uma expressão difícil de decifrar. Talvez uma mistura de preocupação com dúvida... ou quem sabe exaustão mental. O ruivo abatido agachou-se perto de Hermione e sussurrou o mais baixo que pode: "Mione, não esqueça da barriga.".

Se era estranho imaginar Hermione grávida, vê-la com uma barriga de quatro meses e pulando nos amigos daquele jeito era no mínimo traumatizante. Assim que Harry tomou conhecimento daquilo, se afastou dela tentando ser o mais delicado o possível. Os olhos verdes foram da barriga para o rosto de Hermione e do rosto de Hermione para a barriga, perguntando daquele jeito cômico se estava tudo bem. A mulher riu do mesmo jeito de quando era menina e Harry se sentiu mais calmo.

Rony estendeu a mão e os dois se abraçaram com as típicas palmadinhas nas costas, "Você não sabe como estou mais aliviado agora que você também está nessa, cara" sussurrou o mais alto enquanto sua esposa cumprimentava os outros convidados "Sério, tem dias que eu quero me afogar na pia do banheiro. Minha mãe não ajuda, na verdade, desde que as duas se juntaram eu sinto que a qualquer momento vou ter um ataque de nervos."

"Bem, pelo menos as três vão ter muito do que conversar. Elas adoram dividir tudo mesmo." O moreno colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou à sua volta, sentindo-se bem. "Quer sair para almoçar mais tarde?"

"E presenciar a mais nova aliada no time delas? Não temos como evitar, temos?"

Harry conseguiu ver o fio de esperança nos olhos do amigo e bateu em seu ombro consolando-o de leve "Não Ron, não temos.".

O moreno deu um pulo para trás quando de repente a gola do suéter de Ron foi puxada para cima, deixando o garoto completamente atordoado dentro da roupa "MAS QUE POR-!"

George fincou as unhas nas costelas do irmão que desatou a rir com as cócegas: "Adivinha quem é?" o mais velho perguntou com seu tom zombeteiro, depois de dar outro nó na gola do agasalho.

"GEORGE!" gritou o Ron tentando desamarrar o nó "O que você fez?"

"Parabéns Harry!" George abraçou Harry sem se importar muito com a lacraia peluda se remexendo para sair do suéter ao seu lado "Está meio desaparecido, tem alguma coisa acontecendo?" ele perguntou ao cunhado, mas não deu deste responder. O ruivo olhou sugestivamente para a direita indicando que Harry espiasse também "Por outro lado, olha só quem vem aparecendo muito".

"Quem?" Pergunta Ronald cansado de tentar se livrar do nó.

No início do corredor, logo depois de saírem do elevador, vinha caminhando o próprio ministro da magia e acompanhando este; um homem esbelto de cabelos loiros platinados vestido completamente de preto de nariz empinado. Ambos estavam afastados o suficiente para a conversa não ser ouvida, mas o segundo parecia falar de forma vivaz com Kingsley.

"De novo?" sugeriu Hermione que tinha acabado de voltar "Ele apareceu ontem mesmo na central de obliviação".

"Ah, aquilo não significa muita coisa" disse Harry sem ao menos desgrudar os olhos do corpo esguio do homem de preto "Blaise Zabini faz parte da equipe de obliviadores do departamento os dois sempre almoçam juntos, o problema era que ontem ele não pode comparecer e pediu desculpas ao..." Harry fez uma careta ao tentar imaginar Draco e Blaise como _amigos. _Agitou a cabeça rapidamente quando algo muito mais sujo que uma provável amizade invadiu sua cabeça "...dito cujo" foi o que conseguiu dizer enquanto seu estômago revirava.

"Quem?" indagou Rony novamente.

"E não é só isso, aparentemente as visitas dele ao nível cinco do ministério também aumentaram." Disse George antes de pegar uma bebida que Susan Bones estava servindo entre os convidados "o que ele tanto faz lá é um mistério. Ei, aquilo ali é das lojas Piccadilly?" perguntou ele apontando para o elefantinho no canto da sala. Harry girou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, desde que a loja se espalhou pela Londres bruxa George teve suas vendas diminuídas consideravelmente.

"QUEM?" enfatizou Ronald pela ultima vez antes de Hermione desfazer o feitiço em sua roupa.

"Draco Malfoy" silvou o moreno quando discretamente o outro retribuiu o olhar sorrindo como se tivesse sido pego numa travessura e gostado.

* * *

Harry conseguia perceber um pouco daquele mesmo sentimento que o dominou durante todo o sexto ano - quando o loiro esnobe tentou sem sucesso atentar contra a vida de Dumbledore -crescer dentro dele. Ele tinha certeza: tinha algo muito estranho no jeito em como Draco Malfoy de repente tinha ressurgido do anonimato. Como se tratava de um Malfoy, desde o primeiro até o ultimo fio de cabelo eram suspeitos.

Durante seis anos Draco permaneceu anônimo na sociedade. Os jornais já não publicavam mais o seu nome e mesmo assim ele permaneceu no escuro. Num dia como qualquer outro o nome de Lucius Malfoy apareceu na lista de óbito do profeta diário. Na manhã seguinte, Draco retirou toda herança dos Malfoy de gringotes e sumiu. Dois anos depois, o que a principio era uma visita casual, se tornou uma conduta: A fuinha começou a aparecer diariamente no ministério e na maioria delas sempre conversando com o ministro.

Era quase impossível que aquilo não gerasse fofocas. O que eles conversavam? Porque o reaparecimento? Será que Malfoy estava armando algo? O ministro estava sendo vítima de Impérius?

_"ouvi dizer que os dois estão tendo um caso" _Harry se lembrou de ter ouvido duas velhas bruxas falarem no atrio e aquilo quase fez o eleito cuspir regurgitar o seu almoço. Cenas asquerosas de Draco e Kingsley dividindo a mesma cama fizeram o mundo de Harry girar. De onde elas tinham tirado aquilo?

Em poucas semanas era como se Draco tivesse dormido com todo mundo bruxo com quem trocara mais do que algumas palavras. No entanto, o pseudo destruidor de lares parecia não se importar e sempre desfilava com o nariz em pé pelo ministério, como se fosse dono do local. O ato fazia as estranhas de Harry se remexerem de desgosto. Draco nem ao menos trabalhava ali uma vez que não podia aparatar no local, então o que ele tanto fazia no nível cinco? O que ele queria com o _ministro_?

Malfoy definitivamente estava aprontando alguma coisa.

* * *

"Potter!" pronunciou Gawain Robards depois de um ataque de tosse "Você poderia passar no meu escritório? Preciso de você um pouco" os olhos cansados do chefe dos aurores zapearam a sala por alguns segundos "E vocês poderiam fazer um pouco menos barulho? Não quero receber reclamações do andar de baixo novamente.".

Antes que Macmillan pudesse se pronunciar, Harry pediu licença entre os amigos e foi até o encontro do chefe. Uma vez dentro do escritório, o moreno teve que esperar outro ataque de tosse acabar para ser convidado a se sentar. Robards parecia extremamente cansado e quando este pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Potter teve a imprensão de que talvez o cargo estivesse ficando pesado demais para os velhos ossos de Gawain agüentarem.

"Creio que na altura do campeonato você já tenha ouvido falar das lojas Piccadilly, certo?" Por estar na frente do chefe, o moreno sabia que não podia simplesmente girar os olhos e responder tediosamente que sim. Limitou-se à assentir com a cabeça. "Recebemos um pedido especial ontem à noite. Aparentemente o proprietário da rede Piccadilly realmente deseja se mostrar à imprensa, mas diz que necessita de um guarda-costas. Ele pediu especificamente você." Os olhinhos miúdos de Robards encararam os óculos de Potter em aguardo.

Harry sentiu pela segunda vez naquele dia que ele tinha de dizer alguma coisa. Limpou a garganta duas vezes até se sentir engolido novamente pela mesma insegurança de mais cedo. Não via nada demais na demanda do chefe. Talvez um pequeno incomodo pela pessoa fazer questão de escolhe-lo quando o próprio não se sentia muito à vontade com assuntos relacionados à rede Piccadilly, mas nada que fosse afetar seu procedimento profissional. Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram até Robards soltar um longo e pesado suspiro.

O mais velho se virou e se pôs a encarar fixamente a janela do escritório, pensativo "Vou me aposentar semana que vem e gostaria que você ficasse no meu cargo" ele soltou de repente.

"Eu..." começou Potter atordoado, sem saber exatamente o que dizer "uhum" Foi que o moreno conseguiu proferir, atônito. Ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem e não conseguiu encarar novamente o chefe quando este retirou os olhos da janela.

Chefe dos aurores.

Harry se tornaria chefe dos aurores.

"Essa missão servirá como parâmetro para minha decisão. Tente não fazer nada de errado." Robards tossiu mais uma vez, tão forte que parecia que seu pulmão iria sair pela boca. Harry tentou apartá-lo, mas o mais velho simplesmente levantou a palma da mão, não deixando que o menor se aproximasse.

"Você sabe quem ele é senhor?" tentou soar profissional, sentando-se novamente, enquanto sentia varios fogos de artifícios explodirem dentro de seu corpo "O mestre do Picadeiro?".

"Ele disse que estaria esperando por você enfrente ao banco de Gringotes, hoje, às duas horas. Nada mais." Harry pediu licença e se levantou, curvando a cabeça em respeito ao chefe que retribuiu o cumprimento. "Ah sim, meus parabéns pelo bebê" um sorriso fraco se formou no rosto de Gawain e Harry sorriu de volta o mais largo de seus sorrisos.

"Obrigada, senhor".

* * *

"Chefe dos aurores?" o moreno não tinha gostado muito do tom que Hermione tinha colocado na sentença "Harry, você só tem 24 anos! Tem certeza que com tudo isso ocorrendo, seria a melhor decisão? Não acha muito cedo para um cargo tão..." a garota frisou as sobrancelhas tentando buscar palavra melhor "Exigente?".

"Pode até ser Mione..." começou ele tentando soar o mais compreensivo que podia "mas você também tem que admitir que isso é uma ótima oportunidade. Se eu conseguir o cargo poderei até quem sabe proporcionar uma vida melhor para os meus filhos, não acha?" ele sabia que era mentira, mas não queria mais prolongar aquela conversa com a morena. Levar um sermão não era exatamente o que ele tinha em mente quando resolveu contar para os amigos.

"Harry James Potter, o senhor deve estar na lista dos bruxos mais ricos da década e quer me convencer que está com problemas financeiros, agora, assim, de repente?" _Hormônios_, Harry repetiu como um mantra em sua cabeça. Porque as mulheres tendem a ser tão suscetíveis a eles? Potter olhou disfarçadamente a expressão de Rony e sabia que ele também já não agüentava mais ouvir Hermione falando do mesmo assunto. Contudo, assim como ele, não queria irritar ainda mais a fera.

"Hermione" Começou Harry lentamente enquanto andava pelo corredor do átrio. "Obrigada. Eu vou pensar muito bem no que você me disse antes de tomar essa decisão." Ele encarou os descrentes olhos castanhos da amiga antes de prosseguir "mas eu ainda tenho que concluir essa missão, então por agora, nós não podemos somente ir nos encontrar com Ginny e refletimos sobre essa questão depois?" e sorriu daquele jeito como se quisesse se desculpar por ter se esquecido de retirar os sapatos enlameados antes de entrar em casa.

A garota retribuiu o olhar intensamente, mas Harry sabia que tinha ganhado daquela vez quando ela sorriu. Rony suspirou enquanto entoava o coro de aleluia em sua cabeça e passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa: "Vamos para onde então?".

De repente Harry levou um empurrão que o desequilibrou momentaneamente. Uma mão apertou seu ombro e quando o moreno se virou para a pessoa, sentiu seu sangue esquentar.

"Desculpe-me, Potter, não tinha lhe visto parado aí" Os lábios finos de Malfoy se curvaram num falso sorriso de desculpas, mas seus olhos não conseguiam esconder seu próprio divertimento.

"O que você quer Malfoy?" Rony já tinha o rosto completamente vermelho de raiva e fechava as mãos forte, tentando se controlar.

"Nada, só queria parabenizar Potter pela promoção." Os olhos de Potter faiscaram e Draco sabia que tinha conseguido mexer com o moreno "ah, também soube que outro coelho - digo - _Weasley_ irá nascer em breve. Meus parabéns. Não é o caso de não termos mais espaço, certo?"

"Seu verme ingrato" murmurou Hermione com ódio "Não sei por que pensei que depois de todos esses anos você teria mudado".

"Como se só eu tivesse permanecido com antigos hábitos, _Granger_. Na verdade estou até surpreendido de Potter ainda não ter usado sua _capa de invisibilidade_ para me espionar." O prata se encontrou com o verde por alguns segundos "Você simplesmente não consegue ficar longe de mim, não é?".

Potter avançou na direção de Draco, mas não conseguiu segurar aquele pescoço em mãos ante de ser surpreendido por uma fumaça negra que bloqueou sua visão: Pó escurecedor instantâneo do peru. Urrou de raiva e tossiu descontroladamente até a fumaça finalmente conseguiu enxergar, Draco não estava mais lá.

'Desgraçado' foi a coisa mais branda que o moreno pensou naqueles poucos segundos.

* * *

"Como ele conseguiu descobrir?" repetiu Harry pela terceira vez, ainda descrente. "Quer dizer, quem poderia ter contado à ele?"

"Kingsley talvez, afinal, ele tem que ser informado de tudo, não?" Rony deu os ombros "Eu ouvi dizer que ele estava tentando se aproximar do ministro para ser um inominável." Cochichou, tentando dar um passo mais lento enquanto caminhava no beco diagonal.

"Não" Harry disse com tanta certeza que assustou o ruivo um pouco. O humor do colega ainda não tinha se recuperado desde a ultima intervenção da fuinha albina saltitante "Para se tornar um inominável a pessoa tem que ter pelo menos uma ficha limpa e ser de extrema confiança. Acho que mesmo apelando para o ministro, Kingsley não teria poder suficiente para indicar um ex-comensal da morte. Além do mais, Malfoy gosta dos holofotes em cima dele. Não é do tipo que fica no fundo do palco."

Os dois ficaram em silencio cômodo enquanto pensavam em suas próprias teorias. Hermione e Ginny andavam de braços cruzados rindo alto não muito à frente deles e fofocando sobre alguma coisa, que se tratando dos acontecimentos recentes, provavelmente seria sobre mais alguma parafernália da Piccadilly.

Começava a esfriar em Londres. As brisas ficavam mais geladas com o cair da noite e Harry já não podia se esquecer de pegar um cachecol no cabideiro perto da porta antes de sair, se não, no mesmo dia seria atacado por uma maldita infecção de garganta. Ali não nevava como em Hogwarts e Harry sentia certa falta da neve. Lembrou-se de Hagrid lutando contra a tempestade branca enquanto arrastava o maior pinheiro da floresta proibida até o castelo para se juntar com outros maiores ou iguais e decorar o grande salão para o natal.

"Você já sabe o nome?" perguntou Rony aparentemente também dividido entre o mundo real e suas lembranças "Que vai dar para o bebê?".

Uma brisa fria passou entre eles e Harry se encolheu contra o cachecol azul "Não, ainda não." Disse ele alguns segundos depois "Nem sabemos o sexo do bebê, mas muito provavelmente será como fizemos com o James. Se for menino eu escolho se for menina ela escolhe.".

"James é um bom nome" Ron - que parecia mais um pingüim de dois metros - parou e se curvou para frente para amarrar o cadarço "ah, desamarrou de novo. Só um instante.".

"Claro" e Harry deteu-se logo em seguida "cadarços desamarrantes. Isso não é do seu irmão, é?"

"Deve ser... Só ele para inventar uma coisa dessas"

"Haha, o George não muda" e deu uma leve risada, tremendo quando o frio bateu em suas orelhas.

Os olhos de Potter passearam ao redor e ele notou quanto beco diagonal mudara. Desde que Voldermort caíra e o Ministério impôs a extinção de comércio na travessa do tranco, O beco diagonal se expandiu literalmente. As ruelas se tornaram ruas, as calçadas se alargaram, sem citar o processo de restauração fenomenal imposto pelo governo. Era como estar em um lugar amplo e saudável, mas ainda permanecendo a sensação original do beco onde as instalações meio curvadas pareciam que iriam cair a qualquer momento.

Um pouco mais adiante deles, estava um dos raros lugares que ficou sem mudar uma única pedra: Gringotes. Este permanecia exatamente o mesmo desde quando Harry tinha onze anos. Muito provavelmente os duendes trataram de arrumar o local depois de tudo que acontecera e claro, conseguiram reerguer com perfeição o banco. Em alguma parte dentro de si, Harry suspeitava que aquele de fato sempre fora Gringotes e que nada nunca desestabilizou aquela fortaleza.

"Vamos?" disse Ron ao se levantar, mas Harry parecia não ter ouvido.

O moreno encarava fixamente a porta maciça do banco se abrir e de dentro dela sair o mesmo homem de cabelos loiros que eles viram mais cedo. Harry franziu o cenho enquanto Ron olhava para o amigo. Uma carranca se formava no rosto de potter e Ron se pegou tentando descobrir se este estava pensando o mesmo que ele.

"Não faz sentido." Draco se despedia de um homem grande e bigodudo que podia se passar tranqüilamente pelo professor de poções Horácio Slughorn. Este estava acompanhado de uma mulher que teria idade para ser sua filha, mas o moreno não perdeu muito tempo neles dois. Harry tentou se concentrar um pouco e então foi atacado por uma idéia perigosa: e se aquele fosse o tal do mestre do picadeiro e Draco tivesse descoberto? O que ele faria com essa informação? O loiro segurava uma enorme maleta prateada nas mãos e olhou em seu relógio. Depois de descer magistralmente a escada, olhou em volta e saiu andando apressado. Fosse o que fosse, a resposta estava dentro daquela maleta. "Ron, encontre com as meninas no restaurante e peça pra Ginny ir pedindo o meu prato, ela já vai saber o que é".

Harry começou a seguir Draco, tentando manter-se a uma distância sem perder de vista o alvo. Porque Malfoy estava em gringotes se ele tirou toda sua fortuna de lá? Não fazia sentido. No entanto, como ele teria descoberto a identidade do mestre do Picadeiro? O que tinha na mala? Dinheiro, talvez? Muito provavelmente. Dinheiro que não podia ser seu, uma vez que ele não tinha nenhum centavo no banco. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Harry como um mau pressentimento, afinal poderia ser algo muito mais obscuro dentro daquela maleta. Como ele tinha conseguido? Imperius? Fazia sentido. Se ele conseguiu amaldiçoar alguém com sucesso aos 16 anos sem ser notado, agora com 23 seria muito mais fácil.

Malfoy andava tranqüilamente pelas ruas mais movimentadas do beco, se desviando com facilidade, como se sempre passeasse por aqueles lugares. Entrou em uma ou duas ruas mais vazias, mas sem nunca olhar para trás. Enquanto Draco andava, suas botas faziam um ritmo continuo quando ele pisava no chão semelhante a um compasso e até com aquilo Harry se irritou. Os olhos verdes fuzilavam a nuca do outro. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa ali, tinha que ter.

Depois de um período caminhando ele não conseguiu mais precisar exatamente quanto tempo escoltou Malfoy. Os dois andaram muito e não chegavam a lugar nenhum. Algo então começou a se remexer na cabeça de Harry. Ele sentia que de alguma forma Malfoy _sabia_ que ele estava ali assim como também _sabia_ que estava sendo seguido. Draco dobrou a esquina outra vez e Potter se sentiu como um rato num labirinto. Não estava reconhecendo os arredores e se não fosse pelo grupo de garotinhas fofocando enquanto uma delas jogava algo no Nintendo D.S. Harry não teria percebido que tinham deixado a Londres Bruxa para trás.

Potter trincou os dentes. Eram somente ele e Malfoy andando naquela rua, mas ele sabia que não podia usar magia para não correr o risco de quebrar o sigilo de sua própria existência. Segundos depois, o moreno sentiu algo tocar em seu bolso, mas tinha certeza de que não possuía um celular.

O som foi aumentando e para não ser descoberto, atendeu o aparelho tentando controlar sua voz "Alô?".

"Olá Potter, como você está?" a voz arrastada ecoou em seu ouvido e Harry novamente ouviu o monstro em seu estômago rugir "andando muito?".

"Malfoy, me dê um bom motivo para eu não azarar você daqui mesmo" Harry trincou os dentes ao se lembrar de que estava em área trouxa. "Como esse celular foi aparecer no meu bolso? De quem ele é?"

"Meu, mas se quiser pode ficar com ele, afinal acabei de comprar um novinho. Já está com o meu numero nele, assim você não precisa mais me escoltar para saber onde eu vou, é só me perguntar." E riu provocativamente "Alias, não lembro de ter feito nada de errado para ser vigiado tão intensamente por um auror. Você podia me repassar as ultimas noticias?"

"Você está segurando uma propriedade que não é sua." Harry tentou soar profissional, mas foi só draco rir do outro lado da linha que o moreno não conseguiu mais se conter "Por esse motivo eu posso te seguir e até te prender se for preciso.".

"E o que te leva a pensar que o que tem nessa maleta não é meu?" Draco balançou o objeto displicentemente, só para irritar o outro "Sabe Potty, nós podemos ficar andando assim até escurecer. No entanto eu preferia estar sentado agora. Não podemos entrar em um restaurante e conversar?".

"Malfoy, eu sei que você retirou todo o dinheiro de gringotes há alguns meses atrás e não tente desconversar. Diga-me agora, de quem essa maleta é pertencente e se você usou imperius sobre aquele casal para consegui-la."

Draco fingiu um muxoxo no celular e Harry apertou ainda mais o aparelho contra o ouvido "Eu não sei. Porque você não pergunta para aquela metade de um Weasley? Ele parece saber muito da minha vida. Se os negócios dele vão de mal a pior e isto o deixou com muito tempo livre não é problema meu." Draco riu zombeteiro "Aliás, porque a minha vida pessoal lhe interessa tanto? Eu já disse que sou só seu _amor_, não precisa ficar com esse teatrinho de _namorada ciumenta_.".

"EXPELIARMUS!" Berrou Harry com as bochechas coradas de raiva e o feitiço acertou o celular de Draco em cheio. "Essa maleta é sua ou não, Malfoy?"

"Alguém acaba de se meter em encrenca" Draco girou os calcanhares, escondeu as duas mãos atrás do corpo e deu os ombros "Fazer o quê, não é? Antigos hábitos são difíceis de desfazer.".

"Responda a pergunta!" a raiva estalava dentro da cabeça do moreno e ele sabia que muito provavelmente seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o de tio Valter ficara tantas vezes.

"Porque não apimentamos mais esse nosso reencontro?" Um jato de luz vermelha acertou a mão de Harry e sua varinha voou longe "Se você conseguir me alcançar, eu lhe respondo tudo o que quiser. Aparatar é contra as regras".

"Não somos mais crianças Malfoy!" O zumbido de sangue correndo em sua cabeça estava deixando-o louco.

"Ah o que é isso? Eu até te dou uns dez segundos de desconto." O loiro inclinou a cabeça pro lado como uma criança "1...2..."

Ainda tentando se acalmar, Harry rastreava a varinha rapidamente. Quando a avistou, Draco ainda estava no numero sete, mas como sempre, ele _tinha_ que queimar a largada.

"MALFOY!" Assim que percebeu Harry desatou a correr atrás do outro.

"Pegue-me se puder, TESTA-RACHADA!"

Os dois desceram a rua inteira correndo, Harry pensou em azarar o outro, já que muito provavelmente seria chamado à atenção pelo expeliarmus de antes. Potter nunca foi de obedecer às regras mesmo, então balançou a varinha e um raio vermelho chicoteou no ar. O feitiço não chegou a alcançar Malfoy, mas chegou bem perto. Depois de perceber o ataque, Draco deu uma guinada na corrida e abriu uma porta de um armazém abandonado somente com o floreio da varinha, entrando em disparado no local.

* * *

Rony não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que o humor de Ginny estava por um fio de virar do avesso. A cadeira ao seu lado estava vazia e o prato de Harry já tinha esfriado há algum tempo. Ela tamborilava os dedos impacientemente sobre a mesa e já devia ser a quarta ou quinta vez que trocara a posição das pernas.

"Harry disse que chegaria mais tarde, mas não disse por quê? Digo, já se fazem duas horas que ele saiu." Ela tentou soar descontraída mas as sobrancelhas crispadas não enganaram ninguém "Será que ele foi logo para a missão e não disse nada? Porque se sim, é uma extrema falta de cortesia da parte dele."

"Eu não sei Ginny, estávamos logo atrás de vocês quando ele disse que tinha que resolver uma coisa em Gringotes e já iria nos alcançar... de repente e fila estava grande, sabe como são os bancos nessa época do ano, não?" Ron tentava contornar a situação, mas não acreditava nem em si mesmo enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras "Ele deve estar preso fazendo alguma coisa, quem sabe o jornal o pediu para falar sobre a nova temporada de quadribol e..."

"Ronald Weasley, eu conheço o meu marido e sei muito bem o que _poderia_ ter acontecido com ele, afinal ele é um homem facilmente reconhecido. No entanto, não somente eu sei, mas acredito que todos nós sabemos que Harry não gosta de dar entrevista ou cultivar sua fama nos jornais." Ginny cruzou os braços e já não se preocupava em esconder a irritação "Se Potter não estiver aqui porque foi atrás daquele loiro mimado que ele _acha_ que está aprontando alguma coisa eu não preciso de mais explicação nenhuma. Isso que ele está fazendo é uma tremenda falta de respeito e nada justifica essa estranha obsessão por aquela fuinha."

"Ginny..." tentou Hermione "da ultima vez que Harry suspeitou do Malfoy nós também não acreditamos, mas no final ele tinha razão. Sei que ele pode parecer meio extremo agora porque não tem provas sobre sua desconfiança, mas eu confio no Harry. Também acho que Draco está escondendo alguma coisa, você só precisa ter um pouco mais de paciência."

"Você está falando do que aconteceu no sexto ano de novo, não está? Naquela época, mesmo com tudo acontecendo nós achamos um tempo para nós, não achamos?" Ginny olhou para Ron no exato momento em que ele tinha sussurrado 'hormônios' para ele mesmo e foi o suficiente para a ruiva se levantar vermelha de raiva "Hormônios, Senhor Weasley? Foi isso que você disse? Bem, então me desculpe por estar grávida e reclamar porque meu marido não está aqui e sim correndo atrás de um completo babaca." A garota se levantou e colocou um punhado de moedas sobre a mesa, pedindo desculpas à Hermione em seguida.

Nesse exato momento um homem baixinho, corpulento que podia ser facilmente confundido com um duede entrou no restaurante quase desmaiando de cansaço. As pessoas em volta dele conseguiram o levantar e um dos bruxos lhe ofereceu um copo d'água. Quando o pequeno homem conseguiu formar uma frase o lugar inteiro ficou mudo.

"A nova loja... Piccadilly... O mestre... vai aparecer... daqui a pouco... A Imprensa já está toda... lá..."

* * *

"Invasão de estabelecimento!" gritou o moreno na porta por onde Malfoy tinha entrado "DRACO MALFOY! O senhor está preso!" Harry sentiu a garganta seca lhe trair e a falta de ar lhe assaltar sem dó. Ficou algum tempo apoiado no batente da porta tentando normalizar a respiração, enquanto sentia as gotas de suor descerem pelo rosto.

Do outro lado da porta estava um escuro quase total e Potter sabia que estaria em desvantagem lá dentro. A única luz que iluminava o local era da própria entrada e Draco aproveitando disso já deveria estar escondido. Harry sabia que o certo a se fazer era trancar a porta e chamar o resto dos aurores, mas a incerteza de que Draco podia conseguir fugir o fez xingar alto e olhar para rua deserta. Aparentemente nenhuma testemunha à sua volta. Ele girou a varinha na mão, entrou na residência e fechou a porta, esperando ser engolido pelo breu.

Ficou alguns minutos parados no mesmo lugar, esperando os olhos se adaptarem. Quando finalmente conseguiu ver alguma coisa, notou que do teto caiam vários tecidos, alguns presos nas paredes, outros soltos. Longos, pendiam do teto que de tão alto o moreno não conseguia ver seu fim naquelas condições. À sua volta, o contorno de bancadas e mais bancadas cobertas lhe surgiam aos olhos. Deu um passo atrás do outro, tentando não encostar-se em nada. O silencio deixava seu coração bater mais rápido, tão alto que ele se perguntava se mais alguém podia ouvir. Perguntou se draco podia ouvi-lo.

Um raio de luz cortou o ar e Harry conseguiu ver a silhueta de Malfoy por alguns segundos antes do escuro voltar. Seu sangue ferveu.

"Já desistiu, Potty? Cadê aquele leão grifinório que não desiste de nada?"

Um outro raio de luz serpenteou e quase acertou Malfoy. Com um sorriso de soslaio, Draco desapareceu no ar.

"Aparatar é contra as regras, NÃO SE LEMBRA?" Gritou o moreno para o nada.

"Na verdade não!" outro jorro de luz e Harry virou sua cabeça para a direita, onde o loiro estava "Eu disse isso?" foi a vez de Harry desaparecer.

Os dois apareciam se desapareciam de repente em pontos aleatórios da loja. Draco ria alto e Harry cada vez chegava mais perto. Às vezes no total escuro, outras com o brilho dos feitiços raspando em suas cabeças. Quando finalmente alcançou Malfoy o prensou contra a grande Porta de madeira do extremo oposto de onde eles tinham entrado e Harry sentiu sua respiração pesada se completar com a de Malfoy.

"Peguei você" disse Harry segurando a gola da manta de Draco, mantendo seu olhar pregado no dele.

O loiro sorriu "Pegou?" e encostou a testa na testa de Harry olhando para os lábios dele durante alguns segundos antes de levantar o olhar e sorrir com a confusão no rosto do moreno. "Tem certeza?" Draco levou a mão livre até a nuca de Potter e puxou sua cabeça para conseguir sussurrar-lhe diretamente no ouvido "Eu acho que peguei você primeiro.".

A porta de mais de três metros de altura se escancarou e nesse momento Harry foi cegado por milhares de flashes em seu rosto. Draco se virou para o amontoado de pessoas à sua volta como se nada tivesse acontecido e se direcionou até o palanque um pouco mais além de onde ele estava. Quando Harry conseguiu ver alguma coisa se sentiu novamente com quinze anos, quando abraçado por Dumbledore, enfrentou a mesma matilha de repórteres loucos para descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Sua cabeça estava zumbindo e mal conseguiu ouvir direito o que Draco dizia sobre os vários microfones reservados a ele. À sua volta, os fotógrafos não paravam um único segundo enquanto os repórteres se amassavam no meio entre estes e Draco. Além de toda imprensa, vários bruxos e bruxas se aglomeravam perto da loja, curiosos e surpresos. Harry tentou se acalmar, já que ficar desesperado não ajudaria em nada.

"E peço também uma salva de palmas para meu sócio, Harry James Potter." Os aplausos se intensificaram quando Harry ouvi seu nome dito tão pomposamente por Draco "Afinal, sem o apoio, força e liderança de um leão nato, esse circo nunca teria chegado aonde chegou."

Harry congelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras e olhou à sua volta. As pessoas lhe sorriam e aclamavam seu nome, mas ele não podia estar mais confuso. Quando reconheceu os cabelos ruivos da esposa se sentiu tão espantado quanto ela, mas não sabia o porquê. Do que Draco estava falando?

O olhar verde procurou abismado pelo prata e quando se encontraram, Draco sorriu daquele jeito que só ele podia fazer e mexeu os lábios sem fazer um único ruído: "Bem vindo ao circo".

* * *

**N/A:** Olha quem voltou? :D ~ Tô me sentindo tão cara de pau. O-o Se eu contar o que aconteceu em todos esses meses que eu desapareci vocês vão tipo me cozinhar viva e comer as entranhas mas enfim, eu voltei :DDD e agora tenho tempo de sobra uma vez que **EU PASSEI NO VESTIBULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR \ÒWÓ/!**

Bem, enfim, tô com seis meses sem fazer nada e resolvi voltar a escrever porque a minha mão já estava coçando e minha cabeça estava tão cheia de coisa que fiquei com dor de cabeça direto. Dessa vez eu resolvi entrar no forum 6V apesar de não entender bulhufas de fóruns. 8D~ Para dar uma guinada na produção resolvi pegar esse projeto para já entrar em forma com a Enjoy The Show depois. Sim gente, eu vou continuar ela, mas queria infelizmente lhes contar que ela foi reescrita e que muita coisa vai fazer mais sentindo depois de vocês lerem a versão 2.0

Alias, durante todo esse tempo que eu não escrevi eu comecei a ler várias outras escritoras e cara, o-o tipo, queria parabenizar todas elas e sei lá, eu super recomendo a fic "A soma de todos os medos" para quem ainda não leu. Babo litros, fatão *w*~ Não preciso nem comentar as fics da Amy Lupin, preciso? xD''

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins!

_Spotlight on me_ and I'm ready to break.

I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage.

Better be ready,

_Hope that you feel the same_.

* * *

_Flashes lhe assaltando os olhos. Gente aplaudindo. Repórteres, fotógrafos, bruxos famosos e bruxos comuns. A cabeça girava e ele sentia como se o tempo simplesmente tivesse desacelerado. _

_Cabelos ruivos. Espanto. Cabelos loiros. Satisfação._

_Lábios finos e sarcásticos se movendo, formando palavras sem propagar um som._

_"Bem vindo ao circo"_

* * *

"Senhor Potter!" chamou Robards com todas as feições se contorcendo em fúria. "O senhor poderia fazer a gentileza de se explicar?"

O escritório de Gawain estava mais escuro que o normal. A luz que iluminava o aposento era dividida entre as pequenas tiras que conseguiram atravessar a cortina de persiana e o abajur em cima da mesa de mogno. Claro o suficiente para todos os dois entes que ali estavam enxergassem um ao outro.

Harry estava de pé em frente à mesa de onde Gwain o encarava ainda em aguardo sentado do lado oposto. Alguns minutos se passaram e Harry permaneceu em silêncio. O garoto sentia-se como se tivesse sido atingido por um _petrificus totalus_, pois não conseguia mexer um único músculo de seu corpo. O moreno tentou pensar em algo pra dizer, qualquer coisa que fizesse com que Robards entendesse o que tinha acontecido.

Seu rosto avermelhou-se e ele abaixou a cabeça dando-se por vencido "Eu sinto muito senhor."

"Sei que sente, eu também sinto. Contudo, sentir-se culpado não vai me dar a devida explicação do porque o senhor Malfoy está acusando este departamento-! Melhor dizendo!" o chefe dos aurores se levantou batendo com força as mãos sobre mesa "ME ACUSANDO de ter PERMITIDO que o senhor, futuro chefe dos aurores, SEM PROVA ALGUMA seguisse, atacasse e incriminasse o senhor Malfoy?"

Harry abriu a boca em espanto e fechou-a em seguida.

"E ainda por cima, acabo de receber uma notificação de uso indevido de magia em ÁREA TROUXA." O homem contornou lentamente à mesa até ficar frente-a-frente com o eleito "Sem contar com a conta absurda de produtos danificados da loja Piccadilly que NÃO pôde ser inaugurada hoje porque o senhor destruiu METADE dela! QUEM VAI PAGAR isso aqui senhor Potter? Eu? O Ministério? Hein, SENHOR POTTER?"

"Eu" a voz falha o fez se sentir ainda mais humilhado, então pronunciou novamente: "EU".

Robards começou a tossir e se desequilibrou, mas mais uma vez impediu que o menor se aproximasse. Apoiado com a mão em cima da mesa o mais velho deixou um longo suspiro o acalmar e se debruçou sobre a mesa, meio sentado meio de pé, com os braços cruzados.

"Harry, me diga _como_ eu posso confiar o controle desse quartel inteiro à uma pessoa que não consegue nem ao menos controlar à si mesma?" os olhos pequenos de Robards o encaravam com decepção e diziam palavras invisíveis que cortavam Harry por dentro. O mais velho fechou os olhos em concentração e abriu-os lentamente "O senhor está suspenso das atividades como auror temporariamente. Eu sinto muito."

Potter arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu sangue deixar seu rosto. Frisou as sobrancelhas e levou as mãos à cabeça, completamente incrédulo. O moreno não conseguia formar uma única palavra a não ser pelos sons frustrados que saiam de sua boca. De repente já não se importava mais se Robards estava vendo aquilo ou não

"A condição do senhor Malfoy para não processar o QG é que você trabalhe para ele durante este período que está afastado do trabalho." Harry sentiu seu corpo todo se retesar e seu rosto se virou lentamente para onde se encontrava o chefe "E isso é uma ordem".

* * *

Ron, Ginny e Hermione estavam brincando com James na cozinha quando ouviram Harry chegar. Hermione automaticamente olhou para Ginny num pedido mudo que ela se acalmasse, mas foi em vão. Ron tentou seguir a irmã para impedi-la, mas ela logo se desvencilhou dos braços do ruivo e continuou à andar sem olhar para trás. Harry caminhava de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado e arrancava tufos e mais tufos de cabelo. Com porta retratos e outros enfeites voando pela sala e se chocando contra a parede, Ron tinha certeza que aquele não era o melhor momento dos dois discutirem a relação.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! O senhor vai parar com esse showzinho ou vou ter que forçá-lo à isso?" Ginny cruzou os braços sobre o peito e não moveu um único músculo quando o marido se virou bruscamente para ela. "Você ainda tem muito que explicar para continuar com essa palhaçada."

Assim que Hermione apareceu na sala com o pequeno James no colo um cavalo pequeno de vidro foi arremessado na sua direção. Ron tentou apartar a esposa, mas foi Ginny quem sacou a varinha e jogou o enfeite para outro lado antes que alcançasse a amiga. O som do vidro se quebrando ao chocar-se contra a parede fez o pequeno James chorar.

O choro de James foi a única coisa que se escutou naquele cômodo por longos e consecutivos minutos.

Ginny encarou o marido descrente, tão branca quanto ele. Ron apertou levemente o ombro da esposa e esta entendeu que era melhor deixarem os dois a sós. Hermione entregou o bebê para a mãe que demorou alguns segundos para se mover devido ao espanto. Os dois amigos recolheram suas coisas e saíram pela porta, desaparecendo no ar.

James ainda chorava nos braços de Ginevra quando Harry tentou tocar-lhe e ela se encolheu para longe do marido "É isso o que você quer? Descontar essa frustração no nosso filho? É isso?" os olhos castanhos estavam cheios d'água mas ela se esforçava muito para não chorar.

"Foi um acidente, Ginny... eu não queria... eu não tive a intenção..." Harry tentou tocar no filho outra vez mas a mulher bateu em sua mão.

"Não toque nele!" ela gritou com as lagrimas descendo pelo rosto. Olhos fixos no marido "vá embora!"

"Ginevra, pare com isso! Foi um ACIDENTE!" ele disse elevando o tom "Não foi minha culpa!" ela contornou o marido e rumou para o andar de cima. Momentos depois a mulher reapareceu sem o filho no colo e uma expressão dura no rosto "Como ele está?" Harry tentou soar calmo.

"à salvo de você" os olhos castanhos nunca deixando o corpo do homem "Você quer me explicar o que aconteceu hoje e porque não me disse que era sócio do Malfoy? Que mistério todo é esse Harry? Desde quando vocês dois são tão amiguinhos para abrir uma empresa juntos?" ela cruzou os braços mais uma vez.

"Eu e Malf-! Pera, o que?" ele olhou para a esposa espremendo os olhos "O que você está querendo dizer com isso?"

Ginny mordeu os lábios e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho enquanto ela sustentava o olhar de Harry. O marido ficou sem entender até que tudo pareceu se iluminar.

"Você está supondo que eu estou dormindo com o Malfoy?" a mulher soltou um chiado de pânico e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Harry se sentiu profundamente ultrajado.

"EU NUNCA DISSE QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM DORMINDO JUNTOS!" gritou ela com rosto todo vermelho e então começou a soluçar descontrolavelmente "EU NÃO-! Eu não ACREDITO!".

Era como se o mundo estivesse se acabado. Como se tudo aquilo que ela mais prezava ou que mais se sentia orgulho fosse uma farsa. As forças em suas pernas se esvaíram tão rapidamente que ela não conseguiu reagir e se jogou para cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá, procurando desesperadamente por um apoio.

"Ginny! SE CONTROLE!" ele segurou a esposa pelos ombros, tentando manter a mulher em pé "Ginny! Eu nunca traí você! Da onde você tirou isso? Eu amo você! Nós temos uma família juntos!"

Ela empurrou o marido com suas ultimas forças e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ginny chorava e chorava sem conseguir parar.

"Ginny! Você realmente acredita nisso? Você realmente?" Harry tentou se defender de qualquer jeito. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. "Olha, eu não sou sócio do Malfoy! Ele inventou aquilo para exatamente fazer isso com a gente! É isso o que ele quer!" Harry retirou as mãos da esposa que cobriam o seu rosto e encarou os olhos castanhos "Ele quer que nós briguemos!"

Por alguns poucos segundos, Harry conseguiu ver alguma esperança nos olhos da esposa, pelo menos até que ela o empurrou e marchou para a cozinha. O moreno foi atrás dela, mas assim que abriu a porta sentiu a varinha dela apontada firmemente contra ele.

"Ginevra abaixe a varinha" Harry tentou ser o mais compreensivo o possível "Agora."

"NÃO!" Ela berrou "PRIMEIRO! Você vai sair dessa casa agora! SEGUNDO! Você vai resolver qualquer coisa que existe entre você e o Malfoy! TERCEIRO! Se eu pegar você perto do James ou de mim antes disso tudo acabar eu peço o DIVÓRCIO, ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO?"

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE DEIXAR O JAMES LONGE DE MIM!" ele avançou para mais perto dela, mas em nenhum momento ela se recolheu.

"VOCÊ QUER ME VER TENTAR?" a ponta da varinha dela começou a brilhar e Harry foi obrigado a se afastar. Objetos voltaram a flutuar pela sala até o momento que ele deu as costas e desapareceu nas chamas verdes da lareira.

O porta retrato que ele dera à ela de presente de aniversário jazia quebrado no chão.

* * *

O feitiço _tempus_ indicava que já tinha se passado das três da manhã, mas Molly mesmo assim não conseguia dormir. Estava com uma péssima sensação no peito que a deixava cada vez mais ansiosa. Tentou muda de posição na cama, mas não lhe adiantou muito. A mulher sentiu sua boca secar e resolveu por fim sair da cama e ir tomar algo na cozinha para relaxar seus nervos.

Enrolou-se no seu roupão preferido e calçou as mesmas pantufas velhas que tinha desde quando se lembrava. Cuidadosamente desceu as escadas tortas da casa, irritando-se com cada rangido que a madeira às vezes deixava escapar. Já tinha falado com Arthur milhares de vezes sobre aquilo, mas o homem sempre preferia se enfurnar na garagem para desvendar uma nova bugiganga trouxa.

Antes de alcançar o chão do primeiro andar, no entanto, da lareira velha se acenderam chamas verdes e Ginny saiu de dentro dela com o filho embrulhado no colo e uma mala na mão esquerda. Molly aflita correu até a filha esperando estar enganada, porém, assim que pôs Ginevra em seu campo de visão seu coração se quebrou.

A mais nova estava com o rosto inchado e os olhos ainda cheios d'água. Ela colocou James em cima do sofá e correu para os braços da mãe, não conseguindo segurar mais os soluços. As duas ficaram abraçadas durante muito tempo com Molly acariciando os cabelos da filha enquanto ouvia meias palavras de irritação, tristeza e desapontamento.

Minutos depois, Arthur desceu as escadas, ainda ajeitando os óculos e foi sobressaltado com a mesma cena triste. Sem falar nem sequer uma palavra, pegou a mala de Ginny e levou até seu antigo quarto. Em seguida voltou e levou James até o quarto do casal e o pôs no antigo berço da família, onde cada um dos Weasley já dormiram. O senhor Weasley estava arrasado e sabia que não conseguiria mais voltar para cama.

Naquela noite os três ruivos não conseguiram dormir direito. Somente James, por ser pequeno demais para entender, conseguiu entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Uma vibração abafada no colchão fez Potter despertar com uma leve irritação pela noite mal dormida. Sua cabeça pesava e seu pescoço doía por ter ficado na mesma posição desconfortável a noite inteira. Metade do corpo jogado na cama e a outra metade fora. Não reconheceu o ambiente à sua volta já que este se resumia a manchas desfocadas e misturas de tons verde musgo e cinza. Tentou tatear a mesinha de cabeceira, mas acabou deixando os óculos escorregarem dentre os dedos.

"Parece-me que o mestre Potter está passando por um período ruim" Harry se afastou da voz com tanta rapidez que se desequilibrou e caiu do outro lado da cama. Em poucos segundos ele sentiu todo o ar de seus pulmões se esvaziarem e uma dor atrás da sua cabeça se espalhar pelo crânio inteiro. Monstro, o elfo doméstico, sem ainda entender muita coisa simplesmente lhe fez uma reverencia e entregou-lhe os óculos. "Agora, só me parece que seu dia ficou pior."

"Obrigada monstro" e pegou os óculos das mãozinhas do servente, tentando não soar tão irritado quanto se sentia "você pode ir agora." Num estalar de dedos o elfo desapareceu.

Harry ficou ainda um tempo deitado daquela forma estranha no chão com as pernas penduradas na cama, encarando o teto agora que podia finalmente vê-lo.

Estava na mansão Black, lugar que ele não ia desde seus dezessete anos. Era estranho estar lá, pois ao mesmo tempo parecia que ele nunca deixou aquela casa. O local permaneceu visualmente o mesmo. Talvez estivesse com um pouco mais de poeira do que da ultima vez e com o papel de parede ainda mais gasto, mas ainda carregava aquela mesma atmosfera senhorial dos Black.

Outra vez, uma vibração abafada o acordou de seus pensamentos e Harry demorou alguns minutos para perceber que o barulho vinha dele. O moreno, que ainda vestia a mesma roupa do dia anterior, começou a apalpar-se em busca da origem daquele som. Quando encontrou, reconheceu o pequeno celular que Draco tinha posto em seu bolso no dia anterior e cerrou dentes impaciente. Desligou. Não sabia com que cara iria encarar Malfoy e sua disposição para conversar com ele beirava ao nulo.

Levantou-se por fim, sentido que não só sua cabeça doía, mas praticamente o corpo inteiro. Ainda meio desnorteado e com pouca força nas pernas conseguiu chegar ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e se enfiou debaixo dele depois de ter jogado a roupa num canto qualquer. Por mais que a água quente do chuveiro possuísse um enorme poder de relaxamento, Harry simplesmente não conseguia deixar-se tranqüilizar. Os acontecimentos eram muito recentes e sua cabeça doía de tanto pensar.

Tinha conseguido numa única tarde desapontar Robards e discutir com Ginny tudo por causa de Malfoy. O monstro do estômago de Harry se revirou ameaçadoramente. Malfoy era o principal motivo dele estar fora de casa, afastado da família e do trabalho. Tudo se resumia nele. Nos seus meios sorrisos, nos seus olhares provocantes e suas palavras ácidas. Harry odiava Malfoy. De onde Ginny tinha tirado que ele estava dormindo com _aquilo_?

Harry saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha. Pegou qualquer roupa velha do armário e desceu para a cozinha. Além de vir com a idéia absurda dele estar dividindo a mesma cama com o maldito, Ginny ainda acreditou naquela hipótese. Aquilo era simplesmente inaceitável.

Simplesmente inaceitável.

**_A IDENTIDADE DO MESTRE DO PICADEIRO FINALMENTE É REVELADA!_**

_No entanto, essa não é a única surpresa que este líder podia nos reservar! Como seu fiel escudeiro, Harry Potter aparece ao seu lado e admite ser o sócio desse líder de sucesso!_

_Na tarde desta ultima terça feira, o líder por trás das empresas Piccadilly finalmente apareceu! Draco Abraxas Malfoy não foi só a maior descoberta do ano, mas ainda surpreendeu muitos outros ao apresentar seu único sócio: O salvador do mundo Bruxo, Harry James Potter. __A inusitada escolha e o sigilo despertou muitas perguntas que permaneceram ainda sem resposta: Porque o menino de ouro resolveu se aliar a um ex comensal e juntos formarem uma empresa? Será que debaixo de todo aquele atrito entre os dois, depois do final da guerra algo mudou? Será que Potter queria ajudar Malfoy à se reerguer na sociedade? Ou será que existiu muito mais entre os dois do que rixas de colégio são capazes de explicar? (A matéria completa se encontra nas páginas 16 e 17 do jornal)._

Harry cuspiu o café quando colocou os olhos na imagem que cabia na metade da página do jornal. Esta mostrava o exato momento onde os olhos verdes se encontraram com os pratas e Draco lhe desejou 'boas vindas ao circo'. Para as pessoas que o conheciam, como Rony e Hermione, aquilo era completamente irrelevante. No entanto, a sensação de cumplicidade que aquela foto destacava, para qualquer outra pessoa aquilo não era somente um olhar de colegas de trabalho.

Fechou os olhos com força. Levitar objetos por estresse mágico não tinha funcionado na noite passada e não iria funcionar naquele momento. Harry virou o resto de café e pegou seu sobretudo antes de sair para o beco diagonal.

Querendo ou não, precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com Malfoy.

* * *

Draco tinha os pés displicentemente apoiados na mesa de seu escritório enquanto massageava suas têmporas. Tinha feito denovo. Porque não conseguia ficar com a boca calada? Potter era uma pessoa tão fácil de enganar. Porque o moreno era tão tapado? Estava tudo ali, praticamente de bandeja. Sempre se certificou de estar sendo óbvio para Potter poder perceber e ir para o caminho oposto, mas não! De alguma forma ou de outra o Testa rachada sempre arrumava um jeito de seguir o mesmo caminho. Nunca diferente. Por mais que tudo seja diferente. Potter sempre acaba vindo até ele.

Porque, Merlim? Porque?

Ele sabia exatamente o que Potter faria. A qualquer momento Pansy diria para ele que o moreno tinha chegado e que insistia em vê-lo. Então o eleito entraria na sala, com aqueles olhos verdes selvagens e a testa vincada em desaprovação e raiva. Potter depois jogaria o jornal aberto na primeira página, então pediria uma explicação de Draco do porque tê-lo chamado de sócio em frente à empresa, sendo que aquilo não era verdade. Mas Malfoy sabia que não podia responder, afinal já sabia que só iria piorar o estado do outro. Sem resposta, Harry começaria a caminhar pela sala como um leão enjaulado, murmurando palavras desconexas enquanto puxava os cabelos tentando controlar sua fúria.

Tão Potter... Tão grifinório...

"Malfoy, Harry Potter está aqui e deseja vê-lo" disse Pansy do outro lado da porta, somente com uma fresta visível. "E está dizendo que insiste."

Draco suspirou profundamente, retirando os pés da mesa. "Mande-o entrar."

Tal como previsto, Harry entrou na sala com a exata expressão que Draco tinha pensado e jogou o jornal por cima da mesa com a primeira página virada para o loiro "Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo e porque me chamou de sócio na frente de todos aqueles repórteres? Ou você não sabe que é mentira?" os olhos verdes remetiam um brilho selvagem que Draco tantas vezes vira. "Diga!"

O silencio caiu entre os dois e Harry não conseguiu mais se conter. Começou a percorrer pela sala, fazendo um circulo fechado ao caminhar, várias e várias vezes.

"Eu não vou trabalhar para você" vociferou Potter de costas para Malfoy.

"Então devo admitir que prefere perder a sua licença? Está bem, contatarei Robards e o informarei de sua escolha." Os longos dedos do loiro envolveram o telefone preto no canto da mesa, mas Harry segurou-os e o bateu em cima do aparelho, cortando a linha.

O prata encarou bravamente o olhar verde estalar de raiva.

"Com licença?" pediu Malfoy ao tentar se livrar da mão do outro "Preciso fazer uma ligação."

"Você não vai ligar para ninguém até resolver esse negócio com a imprensa." Harry colocou a outra mão na mesa e se curvou na direção de Draco sobre a mesa. "Fui claro?"

Um sorriso debochado se espalhou pelas feições do menor que riu um pouco e imitou o movimento do outro, só para ver Harry mudar completamente a postura. Era tão óbvio! Como ele não podia ver? No exato momento em que Draco se aproximou perigosamente do rosto de Potter a respiração do moreno mudou de compasso, seu corpo todo retrocedeu um pouco e seus olhos se desfocaram por alguns segundos antes da mesma expressão de confusão cruzar aquelas feições e os olhos se encontrarem outra vez.

"Acho que esqueceu quem é que manda aqui."

No instante seguinte Harry se afastou de Malfoy e lhe deu as costas rugindo de raiva, fechando os punhos.

"Sabe, eu sei de uma coisa que pode te ajudar a relaxar muito mais do que ficar contando incansavelmente até 10." Comentou o loiro, mas como resposta só ouviu um silvar do moreno. "Esse leão realmente precisa de um treinamento." e sorriu de lado.

Harry se virou bruscamente e bateu as palmas da mão na mesa "NÃO ME CHAME DE LEÃO! EU NÃO SOU UM LEÃO! MUITO MENOS O SEU LEÃO!" e ele bufava, como um verdadeiro animal.

"Claro que não!" continuou sorrindo "As pessoas lá fora podem achar que você é um leão, mas aqui dentro você não passa de um palhaço."

O moreno avançou na direção do loiro, mas foi empurrado por um feitiço que o lançou até bater as costas na porta. No momento seguinte, Harry viu Draco conjurar outro feitiço com a varinha e toda parte inferior de seu corpo ficou imóvel. Depois de olhar dentro de sua gaveta, Draco circundou a mesa e agachou perto da cabeça de Harry lhe mostrando uma pequena caixa listrada em vermelho e amarelo.

"Você sabe o que é isso aqui Potter?" retirou um longo chicote de dentro da caixa "isso aqui é o meu protótipo mais recente. Aposto que você vai adorar ser o primeiro a experimentar" então girou o objeto no ar e o jogou na direção do moreno.

Harry apertou os olhos e tentou proteger o rosto. O som do estalo fez sua orelha arder e então nada. Draco liberou as pernas do moreno que viu o chicote desaparecer no ar minutos depois.

"Pode levantar agora, o show acabou." Emitiu a voz risonha de Draco "Você tinha que ter visto a sua cara." e começou a rir.

O sangue do corpo de Harry subiu todo de uma única vez para a cabeça e ele sentiu-se prestes à explodir. Se levantou agilmente e já ia colocar as mãos em Draco quando ouve o estalo do chicote novamente em seu ouvido o se contorceu brevemente. Draco riu ainda mais.

Tentou de novo. O estalo lhe impediu outra vez.

"O que você fez comigo?" perguntou Potter com a clara tentativa de segurar a raiva.

"Pelas calças de Merlim, eu não acredito que funcionou! Eu sou um gênio!" Draco se curvou sobre a barriga de tanto rir.

O moreno o fitava intensamente e esperou. Sabia que se atacasse Malfoy ouviria mais uma vez o chicote em seu ouvido e aquilo já estava deixando sua orelha dolorida. O loiro continuou a rir por mais algum tempo até conseguir finalmente se acalmar.

"É um chicote de conduta, _Potter_" disse cuspindo a última palavra como se fosse algo idiota demais para ser dito "Toda vez que o leão resolver me atacar o se comportar mal, vai ouvir o chicote estalar. Genial, não acha?"

"Nem um pouco" ele fechou os punhos "e quem define que estou com a intenção de lhe atacar ou não?"

"Eu é claro." E se recompôs, se aproximando em passos lentos do corpo de Potter "Digamos que você é o leão e eu seu treinador. Nos momentos em que eu estiver presente, o chicote obedecerá os meus comandos, no entanto..." ele fez uma pausa dramática quando terminou de circular o outro "quando eu não estiver presente, o chicote simplesmente se adequará as normas da sua vida. Definindo o que é certo e o que é errado."

O monstro no estomago de Harry parecia arranhá-lo por dentro "Você poderia me dar um exemplo?"

"Certo: me obedecer" e se virou de costas andando graciosamente até o outro lado da sala. O chicote estalou outra vez e Draco se virou, lhe mostrando um de seus melhores sorrisos tortos "errado: olhar para minha bunda quando não estou olhando. Você é um homem casado Potter, isso simplesmente não pode acontecer." E se espreguiçou na cadeira colocando mais uma vez os pés em cima da mesa.

As bochechas de Harry se avermelharam furiosamente "Eu não estava olhando para a sua bunda." Ele tentou "só estava percebendo o quão a sua calça é justa." Depois de perceber que o que tinha dito fora estupidamente patético Harry sentiu-se ainda mais idiota.

"Tanto faz" disse Draco displicentemente e girou a cadeira depois de pegar um caderno fino e depositá-o em seu colo, parando com os pés sobre a mesa. "Vejamos" folheou o objeto por alguns segundo "Aqui. Frank Adams tirou férias então eu preciso de um novo candidato para testar os novos produtos".Os longos cílios de Draco se levantaram e Harry sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe a espinha ao compreender o significado daquele olhar. O loiro sorriu com aquela reação. "O que você acha, Potter? Parece perfeito para você, não?"

O verde sustentou o prata durante cinco minutos até se desviarem derrotados. "Só ande logo com isso, Malfoy. Não é como se eu tivesse escolha." O Chicote disparou sobre seu ouvido. Maldito dia que saiu sem a varinha. O moreno cruzou os braços por cima do peito "Pode me dizer porque ouvi o barulho dessa vez?" cerrou os dentes, o sangue já zumbindo nos ouvidos.

"É mestre Malfoy para você" e sorriu enviesado. Colocou os cotovelos na mesa, juntou as mãos e depois pôs o queixo apoiado nelas. "Ou simplesmente Mestre, se preferir."

Dentro da mente de Harry passaram várias formas de como estrangular o loiro e fazer parecer que tudo fora um acidente. Fechou os olhos tentando retirar aquela imagem da cabeça. Tentou contar até dez mentalmente e então voltou a encarar o novo chefe.

"Assim como desejas..." Draco inclinou a cabeça esperando "...Mestre" e todo o rosto de Potter ficou corado.

'Adorável' pensou Draco ao depositar os olhos no garoto de ouro numa situação tão vulnerável. " Você pode ir agora. Pansy irá lhe passar todas as informações necessárias." Harry se levantou e girou os calcanhares "Ah e Pottah." O moreno deteu-se "Feche a porta ao sair."

A raiva estalou dentro dele, mas Harry deteu-se ao ouvir o inicio do chicote se mexendo "Sim, mestre" disse antes que lhe escapasse qualquer outra coisa e saiu.

* * *

"E aqui está" Pansy disse fazendo um tedioso gesto com a mão "Sala 299, a casa de espelhos".

No entanto Harry não pareceu entender. Pansy apontava para um espelho no fim do corredor e o olhava como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Vendo a clara confusão no rosto de Potter, Pansy girou os olhos e se aproximou do espelho. Observou seu reflexo fixamente e girou os olhos novamente.

"Será que você poderia?" e jogou a cabeça para o lado, indicando que o outro chegasse mais perto. Ao perceber que ela estava falando com ele, Harry automaticamente se aproximou do espelho. Pansy bufou audivelmente e Potter teve certeza que a ouviu murmurar 'grifinórios', mas preferiu ignorar. A garota girou a varinha e recitou: "_Per Speculum_".

Harry ficou alguns bons segundos ainda encarando seu reflexo no espelho sem ver nada de especial. Pansy sorriu e olhou para ele que contrariado já iria lhe parabenizar por não ter feito exatamente nada até que notou o ambiente à sua volta.

A garota estalou a língua ao ver Harry atônito "Se divirta".

Antes que ele lhe dissesse mais alguma coisa Pansy já tinha desaparecido de vista. Completamente sozinho, Harry se deixou imprenssionar mais uma vez pelo o que a magia poderia fazer. O lugar era claro e lindo. As paredes completamente brancas se erguiam muito além de sua cabeça e as janelas, tão magestrais quanto as paredes, se apertavam entre grandiosos arcos que subiam até o teto.

Cada janela mostrava uma vista diferente e no cômodo existiam cinco janelas. A primeira lhe proporcionava uma vista magnífica do mar, mais azul impossível. Já a segunda lhe demonstrava uma trilha na floresta, onde folhas marrons, amarelas e vermelhas preenchiam o chão enquanto arvores em processo de muda se erguiam ao seu redor. Na terceira, viu a imagem da neve que lhe causava tanta nostalgia. Podia jurar que aqueles eram os terrenos de Hogwarts no inverno, completamente cobertos da mais pura e limpa neve. A quarta janela mostrava um lindo campo de flores que se estendia sem fim até as montanhas.

Quando olhou para o sua extrema direita, para ter acesso à quinta janela vincou as sobrancelhas. A imagem de um lago, mesmo que bonita, não lhe impressionou tanto quanto as outras. Foi o bote amarrado ao cais, flutuando vazio sobre aquela água cinzenta que lhe chamou a atenção. De alguma forma, no fundo da sua memória ele sabia que conhecia aquele bote, aparentemente tão comum quanto qualquer outro, mas tão único ao mesmo tempo.

Não chegou à perceber que tinha se movido, mas assim que tocou na janela a imagem se turvou e desapareceu, voltando ao estado de espelho. Aquilo de repente deixou Harry extremamente aborrecido, mas quando seus olhos perceberam o amontoado de caixas atrás dele, soltou um longo suspiro ao constatar a quantidade de trabalho que teria. Retirou o sobretudo e jogou em um lugar qualquer, dando as costas às janelas. Se aproximou lentamente da pilha de produtos e ainda não querendo acreditar, coçou a parte de trás da do coro cabeludo com a mão direita. Experimentar aquilo tudo lhe daria uma imensa dor de cabeça mais tarde.

Ele ficou olhando as caixas durante mais algum tempo até que seu ouvido foi assaltado pelo barulho do chicote. Tentou contar até dez então ele fechou os olhos e pegou a primeira caixa.

"Sapatos sapateadores ajustáveis" Harry fez uma careta de desgosto "É, tenho que começar por algum lugar." A frase era para ter soado como um incentivo para ele, mas Potter só conseguiu se sentir mais idiota.

Maldito Draco malfoy.

* * *

George tentou fazer o máximo de barulho o possível antes de chegar ao quarto de Ginny, mas nem mesmo assim ela tirou os olhos da janela. Ele suspirou, talvez aquele não era o melhor momento.

"Entre" ela convidou surpreendendo o irmão "Sei que vai querer espiar do mesmo jeito" ela tentou rir, mas simplesmente não conseguiu.

O ruivo girou o corpo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo de lado "Sabe que mesmo que você não falar é bem óbvio, não é?"

Ela forçou um sorriso e sentou-se na cama, chamando o irmão com a cabeça. George se apressou e sentou-se ao lado dela que apoiou a testa no ombro dele.

"Você já se sentiu, como se tivesse se esquecendo de alguma coisa importante? Alguma coisa que pudesse mudar tudo?" ela perguntou.

George coçou a cabeça pensativo "Como se tivesse passando pela mesma situação, mas não conseguisse se lembrar?" ele tentou e ela imediatamente levantou os olhos para os dele "é isso que você tanto pensa?"

Um simples movimento com a cabeça em corcondancia foi a resposta.

"Eu também me sinto assim" então passou o braço pelos ombros da irmã "mas não acho que devemos tomar decisões baseadas em sensações. Esqueça disso um pouco."

"Eu sei que Harry não me traiu" ela disse e George suspirou audivelmente "mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que ele vai".

Os olhos azuis do irmão se encontraram com os castanhos dela e ambos ficaram em silêncio.

"e eu preciso ter certeza" ela disse se desvencilhando do maior e voltou a olhar para a janela.

* * *

Harry estava não só se sentindo furioso mas também completamente humilhado. Depois de testar os produtos mais bizarros durante uma tarde inteira ainda teve que fazer um relatório para ninguém mais além da fuinha mais insuportável que ele já teve o desprazer de conhecer. Suas bochechas queimavam e todas as pessoas olhavam para ele como se tentassem conter uma risada. Afinal, não era por menos: Seu nariz estava inchado e vermelho como o de um palhaço enquanto vários palhacinhos comestíveis se penduravam em seus cabelos. Não podia xingar Malfoy em voz alta senão ouvira pela vigésima vez aquele maldito chicote estalar em seu ouvido.

Como odiava Malfoy por ter feito aquilo com a vida dele.

_"Os sapatos sapateadores ajustáveis estão todos funcionando perfeitamente." Draco fez um simples assentimento com a cabeça e moveu a mão indicando que Harry continuasse "mas deve-se evitar usá-los juntos das luvas faz-tudo, o feitiço de rastrador de mentiras, as plantas carnívoras que espirram água, O kit dos palhacinhos comestíveis e de preferência longe de uma camisa de força carente e uma iron maiden."_

_ Draco que mantinha sua postura desinteressada até o momento levanto os cílios claros e encarou o evasivo homem à sua frente que tentava ao máximo não olhá-lo nos olhos. Um sorriso debochado tomou-lhe a face e ele se inclinou em direção ao moreno "Ou...?"_

_ Harry finalmente correspondeu o olhar de Draco e suas bochechas coraram furiosamente "O que?"_

_ Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado ainda sorrindo "as conseqüências potter."_

_ O menino de ouro engoliou seco e abaixou o olhar para os próprios joelhos "Ou você poderá acabar seminu, pendurado de cabeça para baixo dentro de uma iron maiden, com os olhos ardendo, ter dormência nas mãos e servir de pinhata para palhacinhos comestíveis"._

_ O rosto inteiro de Potter se tornou púrpura conforme Draco mudava vagarosamente as feições até alcançar o nível 'minha-barriga-dói-e-não-consigo-parar-de-rir'. O moreno ficou esperando o outro parar de gargalhar por um tempo que pareceu ter durado milênios. Naquele momento o que mais queria era jogar uma daquelas plantas carnívoras na boca de Malfoy para ele ver como era bom o gosto que elas tinham._

_ "Eu odeio você Malfoy" Draco que ainda se contorcia de tanto rir olhou para Harry tentando pensar em alguma coisa antes de voltar a gargalhar, mas não precisou dizer nada. O Nariz de Potter automaticamente tomou a cor vermelha e inchou como a de um palhaço._

_ "Você está mentindo!" Draco riu ainda com mais entusiasmo enquanto Harry se levantava furioso da cadeira e saía do aposento._

Como ele queria estrangular aquela pessoa.

Harry estava tão possesso que não viu que estava se aproximando de uma pessoa e acabou esbarrando nela. Muito sem graça, Harry se empertigou para perto da mulher muito maior do que ele caída no chão e congelou ao reconhecer o rosto de Millicent Bullstrode. Reclamou internamente pela quantidade de ex sonserinos que ele tinha encontrado num único dia, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar. Afinal ele era um grifinório. Sempre.

Ainda atordoada, Millicent encarou a mão e o dono dela antes de aceitá-la. "Obrigada" ela se ergueu e se mostrou bem maior do que Harry. Este se pegou perguntando como tinha conseguido derrubá-la "Boa noite".

Harry respondeu com um simples meneio com a cabeça e seguiu-a cuidadosamente com os olhos até sua gigante silhueta desaparecer dentro de uma porta de um bar. As orbes verdes encararam o grande touro que balançava seus chifres irritado logo acima do nome do estabelecimento.

"Beasty Bull" ele leu em voz alta e deu os ombros, voltando a andar de onde tinha parado.

* * *

Harry acordou com o barulho de bicadas em sua janela e ao expremer os olhos conseguiu ver a coruja de Ron, Pichitinho. Esfregou as orbes preguiçosamente antes de se levantar e abrir a janela. A pequena coruja continuava a mesma atrapalhada e feliz de sempre. Em sua pata estava amarrada uma carta talvez o dobro de seu tamanho, mas ele sabia que o pequeno animal se sentia muito importante ao ter conseguido entrega-la e nunca admitiria estar cansado.

Ele estendeu o braço e Pichi pousou na palma de sua mão, estendendo a pata na direção dele "Obrigado Pichi" disse Harry e então a corujinha deu duas bicadas de leve na bochecha do rapaz e saiu pela janela sem parar para descansar.

O bilhete era claro e direto: _'Precisamos conversar. Encontre-nos às duas no Caldeirão Furado.'_

O menino de ouro respirou bem fundo e soltou o ar tentando relaxar. Aparentemente seu dia não seria nem um pouco melhor do que o anterior.

* * *

"Ele não está" informou Pansy no mesmo tom entediado do dia anterior quando Harry tentou entrar no escritório de Draco.

O eleito girou a cabeça na direção dela "E onde ele foi?" tentou soar desinteressado.

A mulher simplesmente deu os ombros e continuou a lixar as unhas "Eu não sei. Trepar com o ministro talvez..." Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram "Ele tem feito isso muito ultimamente" Pansy sorriu torto com a falta de reação do moreno e se virou para ele "Ele saiu. Só isso. Provavelmente foi se encontrar com um dos representantes de outros países para ver se consegue expandir a empresa" O garoto deixou o ar escapar-lhe sem se lembrar direito quando tinha prendido a respiração "Sua lista de afazeres está em cima da mesa dele, ele me pediu que o deixasse entrar".

Harry contraiu as sobrancelhas e bufou um pouco irritado. _'Sonserinos'_ ele pensou _'Sempre arranjando um jeito de nos atrasar e nos irritar ao mesmo tempo'_ e entrou na sala.

Sem a imediata presença de Malfoy ali Harry ficou muito mais à vontade para dar uma olhada geral. O cômodo era grande, pelo menos duas vezes maior do que o de Robards. Todas as paredes eram revestidas de um papel de parede verde que repetia a silhueta de pequenos losangos do chão até o teto. A maioria dos móveis eram feitos de madeira escura e os detalhes em prata. Um espelho enorme se erguia do lado esquerdo enquanto do lado direito uma porta de madeira que provavelmente dava para outro lugar tinha sua moldura coberta de cobras prateadas.

_'tão sonserino'_ ele pensou e foi até a mesa de Malfoy.

Um pequeno bloco de anotações jazia em cima da mesa e Harry logo reconheceu a letra floreada do loiro. Sem querer perder muito tempo ali, tentou sair rápido do lugar, mas acabou esbarrando num porta-caneta e derrubou o punhado de coisas que estavam lá dentro. Algumas penas, um ou dois tinteiros... mas os olhos de Harry se atraíram para o objeto mas inusitado: um anel dourado que no lugar de um brilhante, se erguia um simples picadeiro de circo, remetendo os tons vermelho e branco. Uma pequena inscrição se formava dentro do anel e Potter não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade.

"Para sempre, Piccadilly Circus" Ele leu em voz alta e aquilo não fez sentido algum em sua cabeça. Assim que pôs o anel no dedo, foi atacado novamente pela mesma sensação de estar esquecendo de alguma coisa muito importante. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas idéias e colocou o anel de volta no porta-canetas. Contornou a mesa e saiu da sala, passando direto por Pansy sem olhar para trás.

A garota que fingia estar desinteressadamente lixando as unhas, fuzilou a porta fechada pela qual o menino de ouro tinha passado e sorriu sarcasticamente. "Você está começando a ficar sem tempo" e riu zombeteira "Dray-Dray".

* * *

Tinha passado a ultima meia hora tentando calar os brincos falantes Henry e Stinky, mas estes não conseguiam parar de chingar um ao outro para ouvirem-no. Mesmo assim Harry teve que ir se encontrar com quem fosse no Caldeirão furado.

"Vocês poderiam... Ficar quietos um segundo sequer?" ele repetiu pela enésima vez antes de entrar no restaurante.

"Eu não sei do que está falando, senhor Potter. Eu estou calado este tempo todo só ouvindo essa peça de segunda mão me acusar de ter dado em cima daquelas pérolas semana passada!" resmungou Henry no seu ouvido esquerdo "Enquanto ELE fica babando para aquelas opalas vulgares!"

"Mas que POR-! Diga a ele senhor Potter! Diga a ele que eu nunca, NUNQUINHA olhei para o brilho daquelas opalas! Mesmo elas sendo tão azuis quanto o céu de noite e profundas quanto o oceano!" replicou Stink obviamente se entregando.

"O que você disse? CÉU? OCEANO? SEU SALAFRÁRIO! SABIA QUE OLHAVA PARA AQUELAS OPALAS!"

"QUIETOS!" gritou Harry e todos os bruxos do restaurante olharam para ele "Por favor, eu tenho que resolver meus próprios problemas agora" murmurou enquanto andava rapidamente pelo lugar, escondendo a cabeça no cachecol.

"Humano egoísta" repetiram os brincos ao mesmo tempo antes de se calarem.

Quando Harry pôde finalmente pensar por alguns segundos avistou a cabeça ruiva de Arthur Weasley e este lhe acenou indicando que se sentasse. O moreno engoliu seco e perdeu aqueles poucos minutos tentando se controlar psicologicamente até sentar-se à mesa indicada.

"Bom dia Harry" disse o senhor Weasley com entusiasmo e o moreno sorriu sem graça sem entender "Como tem passado?".

"Harry venha cá" disse Molly e o garoto se levantou até conseguir alcançar os braços estendidos da senhora Weasley que o abraçou por cima da mesa "Quantas saudades, James não para de procurar por você pela casa, parece que até ele notou sua ausência" e ela o ofereceu um sorriso doce antes de sentar.

_'James'_ pensou Harry e seu peito se encheu de saudade. Não o vira desde a briga com Ginny e aquilo mexeu com ele. Seu pequenino James de dois anos e meio que adorava brincar de esconder os objetos normalmente postos em cima da mesa. O moreno sorriu, sentia falta daquele sorriso sincero e das perninhas gorduchas de bebê.

Os Weasley se entre-olharam cúmplices ao ver a expressão tranqüila no rosto de Harry. Então Molly resolveu começar, puxando a mão do genro, a acariciando lentamente assim como Ginny faria.

"Sabe Harry, essa semana parece que aconteceram muitas coisas entre você e Ginny" ela iniciou lentamente o tópico, atenta aos movimentos do menor "Ao mesmo tempo que me parece que aconteceram várias coisas ao redor de vocês que potencializaram esses desentendimentos." Os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os verdes e ela deu um sorriso tranqüilizador "Nós entendemos e pedimos que vocês entendam também. Ginny está grávida do segundo filho de vocês. É normal as coisas fugirem um pouco do controle, mas no final, elas sempre se resolvem."

"Por isso, Harry" prontificou-se o Arthur "Eu queria lhe pedir que me respondesse com toda sinceridade o que vou lhe perguntar".

Genro e Sogro se encararam fixamente até que o mais novo assentiu com a cabeça e se ajeitou na cadeira já sabendo do que se tratava.

"Você algum dia, desde que se casou com a minha filha, manteve algum tipo de relação extra conjugal? Independentemente que tenha sido com Malfoy ou não. Seja sincero".

Por alguns segundos Harry pode ver nitidamente a insegurança passar pelo rosto do senhor Weasley e sabia, que mesmo não sendo o caso, nunca teria respondido aquela pergunta com sinceridade se algum dia tivesse feito aquilo. Não que quisesse enganar ou trair os dois, mas não agüentaria ver o olhar de decepção naqueles rostos tão naturalmente felizes.

"Não" ele disse depois de tanto pensar e toda musculatura do mais velho Weasley se relaxou.

"Acreditamos em você" disse Molly contente "Por isso queremos ajudar. Prepararei um almoço em família neste sábado e com todos juntos, será a oportunidade perfeita para fazer as pazes".

Harry sorriu sem graça por mais que tivesse dito a verdade. Imaginando que, se o caso fosse outro, teria ouvido as mesmas noticias e os dois ainda acreditariam nele "Agradeço muito pela confiança, se vocês precisarem de ajuda no almoço podem me pedir".

Molly bateu de leve na mão de Harry que ainda segurava como se dissesse 'tolinho' e então chamou o garçom. Se tivesse sorte, até o fim do final de semana teria sua vida resgatada.

"Harry, relaxe um pouco, você me parece tenso. Trabalhando muito?" sugeriu Arthur e então Harry deixou os ombros caírem "Está usando brincos?"

"Stinky, você está me devendo um sapo de chocolate" murmurou Henry soando vitorioso "Eu disse que o careca ia notar antes!"

"Blasfêmia! Eu vi que a senhora tinha olhado para nós, ela só não quis ser indelicada." Sussurrou Stinky de volta "O sapo de chocolate é meu por direito".

Harry fechou os olhos e inalou o ar profundamente "sim".

* * *

A porta do escritório de Malfoy se abriu num audível estalar da madeira e a cabeça morena de Harry espiou para dentro da sala. Ninguém.

_'Acho que vou só deixar o relatório e ir embora, aproveitando que ele não está aqui'_ ele pensou abrindo totalmente a porta.

"Que bom que chegou, Potter" disse Draco surgindo atrás do moreno, fazendo este se virar bruscamente "também sentiu saudades?" e avançou na direção do moreno o obrigando a se virar para o loiro passar.

"Você sentiu?" e Potter se deliciou com os segundos de hesitação no movimento das mãos de Draco.

"Obviamente" o loiro sorriu "afinal, você é o meu funcionário preferido" e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa, cruzando os braços sobre esta "Alguma novidade que quer me contar?".

O moreno então entrou no lugar e fechou a porta trás dele depois foi se sentar na cadeira enfrente à mesa do chefe "Porque você não começa?" ele sugeriu imitando o movimento do outro "Como por exemplo, de acordo com minha informante Pansy Parkinson, por acaso o senhor ficou pagando algum tipo de favor sexual ao ministro ou isso é somente-!" o estalo do chicote que já tinha conseguido evitar o dia inteiro pareceu atravessar a sua cabeça.

"Antes de qualquer coisa Testa-rachada, Eu e o ministro temos nossos assuntos particulares e nada lhe é de interesse" Por mais que Harry estivesse começando a ficar irritado ele podia ver pela leve expressão no rosto de Malfoy que este talvez tinha ficado um pouco mais alterado com o seu comentário "e depois disso eu só tenho cinco palavras para você" e se inclinou para frente se aproximando do rosto de Potter, com seus narizes quase se tocando "Se me quiser, me chupa".

Harry pode ouvir claramente a linha de sua paciência se romper sonoramente dentro de sua cabeça e o monstro do seu estomago se agitar. De repente ele estava arranhando a perfeita mesa de Draco e se inclinando lentamente para o encontro do outro. As respirações se misturaram. Verde no Prata sem se mexer. Uma onda de adrenalina tomou conta do seu corpo e Harry manteve seu lábios roçando delicadamente com os de Malfoy.

"É isso o que você quer?" os olhos deceram para a boca do loiro e se levantaram em seguida. Um brilho lunático passou pelas orbes verdes e o moreno partiu os lábios durante alguns segundos observando o loiro fazer o mesmo "...Mestre?".

Verde no prata. Prata no verde.

Sorriso enviesado.

"Você não consegue resistir não é?" e Malfoy se afastou, observando as diversas emoções passarem pelo rosto do moreno, congelado na mesma posição "Me perguntou a quanto tempo você não tem uma boa foda" e sorriu.

Um urro saiu da garganta de Potter e Draco assistiu parado as tentativas do moreno se aproximar dele e deter-se pelo som do chicote. Uma, duas, três. Cada vez que Harry se projetava para agarrar o pescoço de Malfoy ele se contraia todo pelo som cortante em seu ouvido. Talvez aquela fosse a expressão mais odiosa que Malfoy tinha visto passar no rosto do moreno e o máximo que pode fazer foi rir de suas tentativas falhas em estrangula-lo.

Por fim o menino de ouro simplesmente lhe deu as costas esquecendo de o entregar os brincos fofoqueiros e saiu do escritório batendo a porta com força.

Draco estalou a língua se repreendendo. Não podia continuar dando bobeira daquele jeito.

* * *

Harry marchava e bufava nas ruas escuras do beco diagonal ainda mais irritado do que o dia anterior. Quando finalmente conseguiu ter uma reação de Malfoy, quando finalmente pensou em ter encontrado algo ao que se agarrar o loiro o joga de cabeça para baixo e acaba por cima. Como aquilo irritava o moreno.

"Parece que o humor não melhorou muito de ontem para hoje" ouviu uma mulher dizer e então virou o rosto em sua direção, reconhecendo Millicent Bullstrode "Porque não entra para tomar um drinque? É por conta da casa".

"Eu não bebo" ele a respondeu brevemente voltando a andar.

"E suspeito que não curte uma boa noite a um tempo" ela sorri daquele jeito amendrontador e ele detem-se mais uma vez para olha-la "Isso com certeza é estresse por falta de sexo".

O homem sentiu as bochechas queimarem e então perguntou "O bar é seu?".

"Entre e verá!" ela simplesmente virou as costas e entrou, acreditando que o moreno a seguiria.

Harry se deteu na calçada por um tempo e então desistiu. Olhou para os lados, tentando ver se mais alguém o veria e como não viu ninguém resolveu por entrar logo.

Olhou em volta. Os poucos bares que tinha entrado sempre lhe trouxeram aquela sensação de fundo do poço e aquele não era muito diferente. Bullstrode se pôs atrás do balcão e começou a limpar um copo com uma flanela igualmente imunda. Logo depois a mulher pegou uma garrafa e serviu seu liquido naquele mesmo copo, convidando Potter a se sentar. Mesmo contrariado ele obedeceu.

"então..." ela começou "o que tem te deixado tão irritado?" se curvou para ele em cima do balcão e percebeu o olhar duvidoso sobre o copo em cima da mesa "Se eu fosse você viraria tudo de uma vez".

Sem mais pensar ele pegou o copo e virou tudo num único gole. Um gosto quente invadiu sua boca e pareceu cortar sua garganta conforme o liquido descia. Sentiu o peito queimar.

"Draco Malfoy. Acho que você deve se lembrar dele".

A garota sorriu, projetando sua enorme mandíbula para frente e serviu ao moreno outra dose "Malefoy..." ela estalou a língua "Como poderia esquecer do pequeno Malefoy".

"Bem, ele..." Millicent movimentou a mão para que Harry virasse novamente e ele a obedeceu sem perguntar. Sentiu-se queimar mais uma vez e tossiu um pouco "...ele arrumou um jeito de arruinar com a minha vida." Antes que conseguisse perceber o moreno já tinha virado outro gole e de repente sentiu-se muito mais acomodado àquele lugar.

"E o que ele fez?" indagou ela procurando outro tipo de garrafa e um copo maior para o moreno.

"Ele conseguiu me irritar a ponto de eu brigar com o meu chefe" disse ele torcendo a língua enquanto esperava "brigar com a minha esposa e agora só inferniza a minha vida com seus joguinhos de gato-e-rato" ele olhou a mistura pronta e arqueou as sobrancelhas "Que cores bonitas".

A maior riu e se apressou à fazer a segunda dose "E como ele te inferniza?"

Harry bateu o copo na mesa. Gozou da sensação que queimava seu peito e subia pela cabeça até desaparecer nas extremidades de seu corpo "Ele..." os olhos verdes já estavam desfocados quando o moreno se aproximou da mulher "Ele faz essa coisa... de chegar perto..." então ele se afastou apropriadamente dela "e diz coisas sobre sentir saudades..." outro copo se instalou entre os dedos do homem que virou outra vez "às vezes parece que ele está na minha cabeça... sabe? Procurando um jeito de me fazer de palhaço de novo".

"Mas é bom?" ela perguntou se ocupando com mais uma mistura "Quando ele se aproxima?"

Harry espremeu os olhos sem entender depois olhou para o copo vazio em mãos. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se ser teleportado para o momento mais cedo, quando seus lábios se tocavam levemente com o de Malfoy. O loiro tinha lábios macios e um cheiro delicioso. A lembrança de estar tão perto do outro a ponto de dividir a respiração lhe causou um arrepio que subiu-lhe a espinha e o fez entreabir os lábios em êxtase.

"Não" ele respondeu ainda de olhos fechados "Não é bom, eu não gosto" e passou a língua pelos próprios lábios.

Millicent Sorriu e deixou sair um ruído sarcástico da garganta "tem certeza?" quando a garota olhou denovo as orbes verdes a encaravam com tanta intensidade que a fez desviar o olhar.

"Tenho. Eu odeio o Malfoy" ele repetiu como se sua vida dependesse disso "Eu só não tenho certeza se gosto de você" e espremeu os olhos.

Ela deu os ombros "Só estou querendo ajudar".

"O que deu na cabeça de todo mundo? Eu não gosto de Malfoy. Não suporto ele. Porque as pessoas não conseguem entender?" o homem pegou o copo e quando o virou já não sentia o gosto de nada "Quero dizer, não lembro de ter dito uma vez sequer que gosta de ver como as calças dele alongavam suas pernas e quando ele anda a bunda dele..." ele se interrompeu finalmente realizado do que tinha dito e devolveu o copo à mesa "O que tem nesse drinque?"

"O de sempre" ela deu as costas e enquanto Harry se pergutava como tinha dito tudo aquilo Millicent se virou novamente pare ele, colocando dois vidros pequenos em cima do balcão. Um incolor e um vermelho "Você não precisa ser martirizar tanto. Não é o primeiro homem que acha que é Malefoy uma pessoa atraente".

Harry fechou os olhos com força e segurou com força a ponta do balcão. Seu rosto inteiro estava vermelho e imagens de Malfoy engatinhando sobre a mesa de seu escritório o vinham à mente. Ele tentava lutar desesperadamente contra elas.

"Está fazendo denovo" ela simplesmente disse e o moreno olhou em sua direção "está tentando tão cegamente não pensar no assunto que acaba perdendo o momento em que ele acaba escorregando"

"Eu não gosto do Malfoy".

"Não disse que você gostava" ela empurrou os vidros na direção dele e sorriu "mas posso lhe ajudar com seu problema".

Harry observou os vidrinhos e então encarou Bullstrode "e como você pode me ajudar exatamente?".

"Querendo ou não, você anda muito estressado e precisa de um reforço para manter a cabeça no lugar" ela indicou com a cabeça virada para o lado o vidro transparente "essa poção vai lhe dar tranqüilidade e não se sentirá tão afetado pelas investidas do loirinho" então ela sorriu da forma mais assustadora até o momento e indicou o outro vidro "Mas se o que você procura é realmente um alívio para todo esse estresse, somente três gotas desse aqui poderão lhe ajudar".

Ele se afastou do balcão e saiu desconjuntado de cima da cadeira "Não obrigado".

"Tudo bem" ela disse se virando sem tocar nos vidrinhos "Eu só vou lá atrás checar uma coisa e vou deixar eles aqui caso você mude de idéia" e saiu.

Assim que ele ouviu a porta se bater, se virou e encarou o balcão. De fato as duas poções ainda estavam lá e não havia mais ninguém visível naquele bar.

"Relaxe um pouco, você parece estar muito tenso" ele repetiu em voz alta as palavras do senhor Weasley.

Harry precisava relaxar.

'Me pergunto a quanto tempo você não tem uma boa foda' foi somente lembrar do tom de deboche de Malfoy que sentiu-se estremecer de raiva.

Harry _realmente_ precisava relaxar.

Quando Millicent voltou ao balcão minutos depois de ter ouvido a porta se fechar, sorriu satisfeita pela ausência dos vidros e voltou por onde tinha aparecido.

* * *

Quando Potter acordou foi como se acordasse direito pela primeira vez naquela semana. Os músculos do seu corpo estavam todos relaxados e como Harry sentia falta daquilo. Não podia se esquecer de agradecer Millicent pelas poções, tinha experimentado um pouco do vidro transparente noite passada e se sentia como se tivesse acabado de sair de um SPA de luxo. O chicote estalou e ele simplesmente virou para o outro lado da cama, então o som ecoou de novo e o moreno se lenvantou, acreditando que nada iria irritá-lo naquele dia.

Conforme ia se despindo em direção ao banheiro assobiava alegremente. Pensou em tomar mais outro gole da poção, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com a de cor vermelha pegou-a e virou um pouco mais do que o recomendado antes de entrar no chuveiro. Gotas quentes lhe acariciaram a pele. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou e ele já não assobiava mais. Se inclinou para frente, apoiando a testa no assoalho do banheiro e outro arrepio lhe subiu a espinha. Suas bochechas queimaram e arqueou as costas quando as gotas escorreram pelo seu corpo até seu quadril e pernas. Aquele toque delicado de alguma forma o fazia se lembrar de várias mãos escorrendo e aquela imagem mental lhe trouxe outro arrepio.

_'Alívio'_ ele lembrou de Bullstrode falando, então percebeu o pulsar em seu membro e olhou na direção deste _'então era disso que ela estava falando' ele_ segurou o corpo do pênis com a mão direita, enviando outro espasmo para o corpo _'tão...bom...'_ Para cima e para baixo ele começou devagar, aproveitando-se do estado tão suscetível que se encontrava. Pressionou levemente todo o corpo do pênis para depois repetir o movimento.

Para cima e para baixo.

Imagens desconexas em sua cabeça lhe passavam rapidamente. Mãos, suor, lençóis vinho. Gemidos convertidos em seu nome e depois se tornando gemidos novamente. Para cima e para baixo. Passou de leve a ponta do polegar sobre a glande e teve que se apoiar na parede para conseguir se manter de pé. Para cima e para baixo. Pernas invisíveis abraçando sua cintura, um beijo longo e guloso. Para cima e para baixo. Para cima e para baixo.

O banheiro começou a ficar abafado e o seu vapor o lembrava de alguém respirando em seu ouvido. A água do chuveiro corria pelo corpo de Harry que já se contorcia com a velocidade de sua mão. Para cima e para baixo. Pensou em mãos, pele, olhos maliciosos, sussurros, pernas, lençóis vinho, gemidos. Para cima e para baixo. Sabia que estava perto então bombeou com mais intensidade. Ouviu um gemido longo, mas não conseguiu distinguir na hora se era de sua imaginação ou real. Para cima e para baixo. A angustia foi transformada em prazer que em poucos segundos tomou sua cabeça e se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o arquear as costas e urrar completamente entregue.

Aquilo era bom _demais_.

Ficou na mesma posição e deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo. Lavou a mão e jogou água sobre a parte do assoalho que tinha sujado. Não ousou mexer as pernas, não confiava muito nelas naquele momento. Pegou o sabonete e só então começou a tomar seu banho devidamente.

Assim que saiu do banheiro ele conseguiu compreender com perfeição o que Millicent tinha lhe dito. As duas poções, apesar de semelhantes tinham efeitos completamente diferentes. A transparente conseguiu o fazer relaxar como já não fazia a tempos, mas a vermelha... Somente com a vermelha ele poderia finalmente respirar aliviado. Riu um pouco da situação ao perceber que não se sentia culpado por ter se masturbado como tantas e outras vezes.

Assim que colocou a roupa e desceu para tomar café guardou no fundo do armarinho as duas poções e não se importou por ter aparecido mais uma vez ao lado de Malfoy na primeira capa. Pessoas ainda expeculavam sobre a estranha parceria entre os dois e agora fotos até de Hogwarts circulavam no jornal. A matéria da vez era em como os dois ficavam bem um do lado do outro e Harry sorriu com o comentário. O conteúdo se limitava em dizer os tópicos atrativos de cada um e que juntos conseguiam chamar atenção por causa de suas diferenças.

Os olhos de Draco na foto do jornal piscavam lentamente antes do loiro sorrir e inclinar levemente a cabeça. Então Harry encarou o prata e depois de um tempo admitiu internamente que até que Malfoy estava bonito naquela foto.

Por outro lado ele em nenhum momento percebeu a presença de Ginny ao seu lado na outra foto do jornal.

* * *

Devido aos acontecimentos de mais cedo Harry preferiu bebericar só um pouco da poção transparente e deixar a vermelha para momentos em que ele estava sozinho. A calma lhe percorreu o corpo, mas nada em comparação ao alívio que sentira mais cedo. Mesmo ressentido, o moreno pegou seu sobretudo e caminhou em direção ao beco diagonal.

Assim que chegou perto, achou estar presenciando um deja vu. Uma multidão se aglomerou ao redor da loja e ele simplesmente não conseguia se aproximar. Diante dela, surgiu Draco que parecia dizer algumas palavras, mas o moreno não conseguia ouvir por causa do barulho à sua volta. De repente todos gritaram felizes e as orbres prata se estancaram na direção do moreno. O loiro lhe sorriu e de repente todas as cabeças se viraram para o ele.

"Harry?" perguntou Malfoy "porque não sobe aqui?"

As pessoas imediatamente se afastaram dele e deixaram um caminho de um metro de largura até onde o loiro estava. Potter sorriu sem graça e andou até o indicado, olhando para o chão conforme passava entre os fotógrafos e subiu até Draco que lhe estendeu a mão. Os olhos do eleito se focaram na mão durante poucos segundos até entender o propósito dela. Soltou um 'ah!' rápido de compreensão então a segurou, cumprimentando o loiro levemente e se inclinou na direção deste, pensando em beijar-lhe a bochecha.

Ao se aproximar, de repente sentiu um cheiro entorpecente vindo do outro e encontrou com os orbes prata o encarando de perto. Seu coração começou a palpitar descompassado e antes que percebesse, levou sua mão livre para a nuca de Malfoy e o puxou em sua direção.

Draco virou o rosto rapidamente e viu de relance o publico segurar a respiração enquanto Potter depositava um beijo em sua bochecha. Vários flashes dispararam sem cessar e o som que estes emitiam eram o único barulho que todos podiam ouvir. Draco tentou empurrar o moreno de leve e este se afastou confuso, então Potter se virou para a platéia e sorriu sem saber o que fazer. Para piorar o estado mental de Malfoy, Harry se aproximou dos microfones e antes que o loiro pudesse fazer alguma coisa o seu 'sócio' começou a discursar.

"Ahm..." ele pensou batendo as mãos "Eu e... Draco" e virou um pouco o corpo para todos poderem avistar o mestre do picadeiro "Estávamos querendo agradecer à todos vocês por terem nos apoiado durante essa trajetória." Malfoy girou os olhos "E queremos convidar todos à nossa festa de inauguração!" Harry sorriu daquele jeito que mostrava todos os perfeitos dentes e se virou para o loiro que tinha ficado ainda mais pálido do que de costume.

Segundos depois a multidão explodiu de alegria e vários repórteres se empertigavam na direção do salvador do mundo bruxo. Por causa da confusão o moreno não conseguiu entender direito o que lhe era perguntado e então apontou para uma repórter tão pequena que parecia estar sendo pisoteada. O movimento fez o resto do povo se calar e os repórteres se abrirem para uma mulher de um pouco de mais de um metro e trinta se ajeitar antes de inclinar o microfone na direção de Potter.

"Onde exatamente seria esta festa, senhor Potter?" ela sorriu e Harry pode ver as bochechas dela se tingindo de vermelho.

"Na mansão Malfoy, é claro" Draco se virou e subiu no palanque novamente, quase derrubando o moreno. Harry no entanto, para se mostrar natural perante à proximidade do loiro passou o braço pelos ombros deste, o puxando para mais perto e sentiu o outro se tencionar por causa disso "Não é?"

Draco sorriu sem graça "é claro" e pisou no pé de Potter antes que ele abrisse a boca novamente.

"E quando seria?" a mulher levantou uma única sobrancelha e sorriu torto ao assistir aquela cena tão charmosa entre os dois.

Malfoy queria morrer ali "Saba-!"

"Domingo!" interrompeu o moreno.

Os dois se olharam.

"Doming-!"

"Sábado!" e foi a vez da voz de Malfoy se sobrepor.

A clara confusão passou pelos olhos da repórter e Draco deu outro pisão no pé do moreno que o fez se afastar dos microfones .

"Com certeza DOMINGO" e Draco sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

"VOCÊ CAIU E ACABOU DE RACHAR A CABEÇA, POTTER?" Esbravejou o loiro "O QUE INFERNOS ACONTECEU LÁ?" e bateu a mão na mesa completamente fora de si.

Potter que escondia o rosto nas mãos com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas se fazia a mesma pergunta. Assim que tinha se aproximado do outro naquele palco improvisado ele tinha certeza que queria _beijar_ Malfoy e estar na frente de toda imprensa bruxa não foi o suficiente para pará-lo. Seu rosto inteiro queimava e ele não sabia o que fazer. Foi tudo tão de repente, em um segundo ele estava bem, em outro do nada ele desejou tão intensamente ter aqueles lábios tão ariscos colados nos seus e aquela língua dentro da sua boca. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e ele sabia que a poção já não estava mais fazendo efeito.

E se Ginny tivesse assistindo? E se o resto dos Weasley tivessem assistido?

O moreno levantou a cabeça para assistir o loiro chutar a perna da mesa, fazendo tudo em cima desta se desequilibrar. Por um momento Harry se sentiu grato pelo outro ter virado o rosto naquele momento, mas foi só ouvir o chicote estalar no seu ouvido que todo aquele sentimento foi por água abaixo.

"SEU IDIOTA!" gritou o loiro para Harry e jogou o porta canetas em sua direção "O que eu vou dizer para a mídia agora? Já não bastavam aqueles boatos ridículos? Você ainda tem que piorar a situação?" Os dois se encararam "Você quer tanto assim transar comigo que já quer saindo espalhando para todo mundo?"

"Eu não quero transar com você Malfoy!" ele gritou de volta "E pare de ficar insinuando isso! Não lembro de ter ouvido o chicote quando me aproximei de você!" E riu sem humor nenhum "Estou começando a achar que é você quem quer _trepar_ comigo".

O loiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito "E como eu quero! Não é obvio?" Harry corou efusivamente antes de perceber o sarcasmo "Afinal, sou eu que fico encarando a sua bunda quando você não está olhando ou fico arranjando qualquer motivo para me aproximar de você! Ah sim! Esqueci que sou eu também que vem com toda aquela inocência falsa para cima de você onde na verdade no ultimo segundo seguro a sua nuca e não consigo controlar mais meus impulsos!" Draco encena um gemido alto "Ah por favor... Essa tensão sexual me mata!"

Vários estalares do chicote entram na sua cabeça, mas o moreno estava irritado demais para se importar. Ele avançou para cima do loiro e o imprensou contra a parede, segurando firmemente a gola de sua camisa.

Assim que Harry se aproximou do outro, o mesmo cheiro de antes invadiu suas narinas e ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Potter segurou os pulsos de Malfoy com uma mão só e com a outra afastou a roupa do pescoço deste.

"ME SOLTE TESTA RACHADA!" gritou Malfoy esperniando, mas Harry só imprensou ainda mais o corpo contra o dele. Os olhos de Potter estavam desfocados e a única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que o pescoço de Draco parecia delicioso naquele momento.

Harry inclinou a cabeça e Draco tentou impedir. Harry prensou os corpos e Draco gemeu extasiado. O moreno se aproximou de novo e sentiu seu estômago se remexer de ansiedade. O cheiro do pescoço de Draco ficava mais forte conforme ele se aproximava e Potter resistiu até não aguentar mais.

Tocou aquela pele com a ponta dos lábios. Espamos correram pelo seu corpo. Abriu a boca e beijou lentamente o local.

O moreno começou a distribuir beijos por toda extensão do pescoço de Draco e sentiu seu corpo responder muito bem aos gemidos do menor direto na sua orelha. Os lábios de Potter começaram a sugar de leve a pele ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy parou de contorcer. Harry mordeu-o primeiro de leve. Então mordeu-o de novo, sentindo aquele gosto intoxicar sua boca e um deleitoso gemido se depositar em seu ouvido. O loiro livrou uma de suas mãos e puxou a cabeça do outro em sua direção. Harry se pressionou mais contra Draco e sentiu as ereções se roçarem por debaixo das calças. O menor gemeu denovo. Potter entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos do outro e afastou-o de leve, lambendo o pescoço inteiro. Draco arqueou as costas e Harry chupou seu pescoço com vontade.

"Ah..." O loiro puxou Potter para mais perto e suas pernas se entrelaçaram com as dele. "Aaahh..." O moreno parecia um animal faminto e distribuiu vários outros chupões naquela carne macia. "Aaaahh...!" Os sons de Malfoy se assemelhavam à súplicas e Harry moveu sua cabeça mais para cima, chupando um pouco abaixo da orelha do outro e esfregando-se neste insinuante.

Harry deslizou os lábios pelo ouvido de Draco "Você tem um cheiro... delicioso" disse ele antes de passar a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha do loiro e chupa-la lentamente.

Nesse meio tempo Draco abriu os olhos em espanto e juntou todas suas forçar para empurrar Potter para longe, segurando-o firmemente à uma distancia segura.

"O que você disse?" perguntou Malfoy.

O rosto de Potter expressava claramente sua confusão "Que você tem um cheiro bom".

A boca de Draco se abriu em espanto e suas costas escorregaram pela parede até ele alcançar o chão.

"O que foi?" perguntou Harry sem entender.

"Maçã do amor" e um sorriso de alivio passou pelo rosto de Malfoy, mas o moreno continuou a não entender e lhe perguntou um 'oquê?' com os olhos. Draco se levantou e correu até a escrivaninha, puxou uma gaveta e de dentro tirou um vidro de perfume. O rodou em sua mão e sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

"O que?" se impacientou Harry.

"Maça do amor! O perfume teste que estou usando!" disse o loiro e jogou o vidro na direção do moreno que o pegou ainda no ar "Ele funciona! Só preciso reduzir a dose de amorentia e tudo ficará perfeito!" o moreno rodou o vidro na mão e reconheceu o nome da poção de amor gravado nele "É um álibi perfeito! Assim que eu mostrar isso para os repórteres eles vão entender o que fez você agir daquele jeito! É BRILHANTE!" e se jogou para cima da cadeira.

Naqueles poucos segundos que se passaram Harry pensou que aquele era um dos momentos mais embaraçosos de toda sua vida. O pescoço de Draco estava completamente marcado e foi ele que fez aquilo. Harry Potter tinha chupado quase como um animal o pescoço de Malfoy. O sons que o loiro fazia... Harry balançou a cabeça tentando desesperadamente mudar de idéia. Seu rosto inteiro queimava e ele não conseguia encarar o outro.

"Potter!" chamou Malfoy e o moreno olhou para ele, mostrando se embaraço "Você vai me acompanhar hoje. Temos que resolver uma festa inteira já que essa foi a melhor desculpa que você teve" e Draco foi em direção ao espelho para ver o estrago em seu pescoço "nossa eu estou uma bagunça" ele comentou se ajeitando com o floreio da varinha "mas tenho que admitir: você é muito bom nisso. Eu estava prestes à gozar e a gente nem tirou a roupa." e girou os calcanhares para mostrar seu sorriso travesso para o eleito.

Harry desviou o olhar e não percebeu a aproximação de Malfoy. ele se adiantou e colocou o perfume sobre a mesa, mas quando se virou recuou até encostar-se no móvel novamente com Draco ainda avançando em sua direção. Harry fechou os olhos firmemente e esperou o cheiro de Malfoy deixa-lo tonto. Sentiu as pernas de Draco se intercalarem com as suas e dois braços envolverem seu pescoço.

Então Nada.

Harry abriu os olhos para encarar o rosto de Malfoy que estava tão perto do seu, mordendo o lábio inferior como se tentasse conter uma risada. Minutos depois Potter percebeu estar com as duas mãos na bunda de Draco apertando-a possesivamente.

"Eu disse que você não consegue resistir" e se afastou do outro antes que este explodisse como sempre "Está pronto?" o loiro perguntou ao seguir em direção à porta "Espero que sim" e saiu andando.

Potter olhou incrédulo para as próprias mãos e então chingou-se mentalmente antes de ir em direção à porta. Assim que olhou na direção do chefe atraves do corredor ouviu o chicote lhe repreender.

Definitivamente tinha que parar de encarar a bunda de Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Madrugada de domingo para segunda é final de semana **SIM**, porque esse capítulo foi praticamente escrito de madrugada e para mim o final de semana só acaba quando eu durmo e acordo na segunda! ù_ú falo mesmo!

enfim, até AQUI o capítulo tem mais de 13,800 palavras então vou ficar muito pé da vida com quem reclamar dele não ter aparecido mais cedo. SÉRIO.

Tirando isso sapinhos de chocolate do meu coração s2 eu fiquei móito feliz com todas as reviews do capítulo passado *w* foi por causa delas que eu continuei tão compenetrada assim em fazer um capítulo melhor do que o anterior aqui. Também queria agradecer às pessoas que adicionaram a fic nas listas de favoritas e alertas 3 isso importa muito para mim, sério!

Como uma boa menina eu respondi todas as reviews de pessoas que são cadastradas no site, já que tem um balãozinho para mandar a resposta 8D~ infelizmente duas pessoas não cadastradas também comentaram mas eu não pude responder DD: então queria agradecer às duas que deixaram review e pedir desculpas por não tê-las respondido x_x. Ah sim, queria pedir perdão à Mila por não ter a agradado tanto. Sinto muito, espero que esse capítulo melhore em questão ao humor, mas se não, acho que não se pode agradar todo mundo, não é? Obrigada mesmo assim pela review.

Aaaaaanyways, esse capítulo deu um p*ta de um trabalho e mudou muito até sair desse jeito o-o tive que cortar algumas cenas, mas acho que vou colocar uma parte de cenas 'extras' no final depois, só pq eu realmente tinha gostado daquela x3~

Queria agradecer ao pessoal do 6V que me ajudaram à criar os objetos utilizados nesse capítulo s2 s2 s2 adoro todos vocês! Para os objetos que ainda não apareceram, peço paciencia, se eu colocasse todos de uma vez ficaria chato depois xD~ Quem ainda quiser dar idéia é só mandar MP *w*!

Bem, meus amorecos 8D~

**Reviews?**

* * *

**EDIT: o que foi gente? ****._. **No post passado vocês tinham gostado tanto da fic que deram a ela 9 lindas reviews, por que esse só recebeu 6 até agora? ;-; desapontei vocês? Estou realmente preocupada com isso.

**Queria passar aqui também para dizer que esse final de semana não vai ter atualização graças ao carnaval /o/ todo mundo merece descansar um pouco não é? **

**Eu fiquei muito desapontada com esse lance das reviews então pensei em reabrir uma antiga campanha:  
**

_**Campanha:  
**_"Faça uma ficwritter feliz e _deixe_ uma _review_."

Pois uma review pode mudar tudo!

**Só isso mesmo pessoal, pulem muito no carnaval e se divirtam bastante s2 s2**  
**Aiki.**


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes on me in the center of the ring, _just like a circus_.

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, _just like a circus_.

Don't stand there watchin' me, follow me, Show me what you can do!

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor…

_Just like a circus_

Era visível o nervosismo estampado na cara de Ron. O ruivo encarava um ponto fixo no horizonte enquanto mexia a perna rapidamente, demonstrando sua impaciência. Às vezes olhava de uma lado para o outro, inclinava a cabeça para a direção do corredor na inútil esperança de estar mais bem preparado caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

Já haviam se passado quarenta minutos desde que Hermione, sua esposa, tinha subido até o sótão em busca de um conjunto de talheres específicos para o almoço em família que ela tinha organizado com seus pais. O senhor e a senhora Granger iriam chegar em dez minutos e isso só deixava Ronald ainda mais aflito. O que Hermione tanto fazia lá em cima? alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ela? E o bebê? Ela podia ter desmaiado, ou batido a cabeça por causa de uma tontura... E se ela perdesse o bebê?

No mesmo instante Ron se pôs de pé e subiu as escadas apressado. Encontrou a porta do sótão escancarada e a escada retrátil ainda apoiada no chão. Respirou fundo, pedindo mentalmente que nada tivesse acontecido "Hermione?" ele tentou mas não teve muita certeza sobre sua voz "HERMIONE?".

A cabeça da mulher apareceu na porta do sótão e esta lhe deu um sorriso "Chamou?"

Ron suspirou aliviado e colocou as mãos nos bolsos "Você estava demorando... Queria saber se tinha acontecido algo" então se sentiu corar, afinal aquela situação era muito desconcertante de alguma forma "seus pais já vão chegar".

"Eu já estou descendo, pode ir na frente" a garota sorriu novamente e desapareceu no sótão, esperando os passos de Ron cessarem depois deste descer todos os degraus.

Quando se sentiu segura, Hermione se espichou para o canto do sótão que tinha escondido uma caixa de papelão velha e a abriu delicadamente. Sentou-se no chão e mais uma vez e sentiu aquela sensação de vazio tomar-lhe o peito enquanto via os pertences daquela caixa em questão.

O recipiente guardava várias fotos de um casamento que Hermione não conseguia se lembrar. Era como encarar uma página em branco sabendo que algum dia ela já possuíra palavras. A mulher remexeu ainda mais o conteúdo e reconheceu o vestido amassado no fundo como o mesmo vestido das fotos. Era uma peça de roupa simples, mas claramente trabalhada. Um vestido longo, sem alça, de um tecido branco macio por baixo e outro completamente rendado por cima imitando narcisos. Hermione puxou a peça de roupa entre os braços e a abraçou possessivamente.

Nada. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

Em sua angustia, ela se inclinou mais uma vez para a caixa e procurou por qualquer outra coisa. Fotos, fotos e mais fotos. A sensação de vazio aumentava conforme ela via que em todas aquelas impressões faltava alguma coisa. Talvez o que lhe era de mais importante. Foi entre muitas imagens que ela avistou um pequenino envelope e o agarrou imediatamente. Abriu-o. Nada. Sem remetente ou destinário. Somente uma data:

_29 de setembro de 1999_.

"Hermione?" dessa vez foi a voz de sua mãe ressonar pelo corredor "está tudo bem?"

A mulher guardou novamente todos o conteúdo dentro da caixa e amassou o envelope em um de seus bolsos "Estou descendo".

Pelo menos, já sabia por onde começar.

* * *

"O beco está bem cheio hoje, não acha?" comentou Draco virando minimamente a cabeça para trás de onde Harry o seguia "Eu me pergunto por que".

'Você sabe exatamente porque' pensou o moreno encolhendo a cabeça no cachecol.

Depois de uma manhã inteira sendo perseguidos por fotógrafos e jornalistas, Malfoy finalmente teve a idéia de usar dois anéis que ajudariam eles a passarem despercebidos na multidão. O loiro disse que tinha se esquecido dos apetrechos, mas era óbvio que ele só queria um pouco de atenção das câmeras antes de se esconder.

Muito provavelmente aquelas pessoas em excesso estavam mais interessadas em tirar uma foto com os dois sócios mais polêmicos dos jornais do que comprar algo na floreios e borrões. As aulas já tinham começado e na semana anterior existiam partes do beco quase deserta. Potter podia ver de relance alguns fotógrafos olhando atentamente entre as pessoas, procurando por algum sinal deles.

Não foi a primeira vez que Harry se pegou pensando por que Malfoy gostava tanto daquilo.

Os passos ritmados dos sapatos de Draco batendo no chão fizeram o menino-que-sobreviveu se lembrar do trágico dia que tinha encontrado com o loiro no beco diagonal alguns dias antes. Harry se sentiu estúpido ao cair em um truque tão óbvio. Tudo porque somente o andar de Draco já era suficiente para tirar ele do sério. A voz, os olhares, os meios sorrisos. Seu estomago remexia só de lembrar. Por causa daquele dia sua vida tinha sido virada de cabeça para baixo. Ginny tinha brigado com ele, Harry tinha sido exposto ao ridículo e Draco brincava com ele como se Harry fosse um brinquedo. Nada tinha sido diferente do esperado, afinal, eles eram inimigos desde a época do colégio. Discussões, implicâncias e brigas era algo natural entre eles.

Estava tudo bem até eles se agarrarem no escritório.

Harry tentou evitar aquele tipo de recordação firmemente, mas sentia como se não tivesse outra escolha. Permitiu-se lembrar de alguns sons e ouvir os gemidos de Draco ecoando em sua cabeça foi o suficiente para levar o rubor às suas bochechas. Tudo tinha acontecido pelo maldito perfume que Malfoy estava usando, mas aquilo não justificava ter sido tão erótico. Foi intenso à ponto de ser um pouco animalesco. Ele conseguia se lembrar do seu corpo entorpecido pelo cheiro do outro. Lembrou-se dos espasmos, dos arrepios que subiam a espinha... Do pensamento de querer arrancar toda roupa de Draco peça por peça e fazê-lo gritar.

Potter não chegou a perceber quando Draco parou em frente a uma loja com multicoloridos guarda-chuvas na entrada e acabou esbarrando nele. O choque de seus corpos fez Harry se afastar imediatamente, como se o toque de Malfoy queimasse. O loiro virou um pouco a cabeça para Harry e deu uma risada baixa em tom de deboche antes de entrar no café. Potter fez um som indignado com a garganta antes de xingar o loiro mentalmente e segui-lo.

Os dois se sentaram numa das mesas afastadas e Draco abriu o menu ainda sorridente "Você me parece bem distraído hoje, Potter" disse ele sem ao menos olhar para o moreno "Posso saber o que te aflige tanto?"

Harry simplesmente bufou pelo nariz e virou o rosto para a janela, reconhecendo as sombras debaixo dos guarda-chuvas. Gostava daquele lugar e estaria muito mais contente se não fosse pela presença de Malfoy. Pronto. Já estava irritado de novo. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia levar uma daquelas poções de Millicent consigo.

"Se você não me contar, vou ser obrigado à adivinhar" Harry cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, convencido à ignorar Draco. O loiro passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo com uma delicadeza invejável "Deixe-me ver... A Weasley-fêmea já espalhou o nosso romance para o resto daqueles pobretões?"

Harry respirou profundamente, contorcendo um pouco o rosto ao tentar conter a irritação, mas mesmo assim não desgrudou os olhos da janela.

"Não... Então, o trio de ouro está com problemas? Granger não acredita que você e eu estamos dormindo juntos, mas o marido traidor de sangue não quer nem saber e acredita na Weasley-fêmea?"

Harry bufou, vincou as sobrancelhas e sorriu descrente, tentando achar graça da situação. Falhou miseravelmente.

"Ou será que o problema..." Draco sorriu quando o moreno lentamente virou os olhos para ele "é que você não sabe mais o que quer?" o leve roçar da perna do loiro com a de Harry, fez o homem se assustar e se afastar do loiro. Draco imediatamente começou a rir.

"Não tem graça, Malfoy" o moreno rosnou entre dentes, mas mesmo assim Draco não parou. O coração de Harry parecia querer sair pela boca.

Aquilo tudo era simplesmente irritante.

"Será que te fiz repensar alguns de seus conceitos? Podemos tentar de novo se quiser" aquela idéia gerou um arrepio desconcertante em Harry. Como tinha raiva de Draco. Ele sempre sabia que tipo de assunto abordar para deixá-lo ainda mais irado "Podemos pensar em diminuir suas horas de trabalho em troca de... alguns favores" e o loiro sorriu.

"O que?" ele perguntou imediatamente, não acreditando na ousadia do outro.

"Não seria como se a tal ruiva não estivesse esperando por isso. Porque não aproveitar a oportunidade já que ela já acha isso mesmo e não nos divertimos um pouco?" o loiro se debruçou na direção do outro apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

"O QUE?" Harry repetiu não controlando o tom de voz, sua cabeça doía irritantemente "Você está realmente me propondo que..." o moreno apoiou as mãos na mesa para se afastar do outro e jogar a cabeça para trás. Seu queixo tinha caído e ele não conseguia fechar a boca tamanha era sua incredulidade "Você quer que eu realmente traia a minha esposa em forma de pagamento sobre o prejuízo que eu causei? É isso que você quer?" Harry bateu os dois punhos fechados na mesa e agradeceu por ainda estar usando o tal anel "Você me enoja" e se levantou furioso.

Dois chicotes ecoaram tão perto de seus ouvidos que o moreno tapou eles rapidamente por causa da dor. Era a primeira vez que de fato sentia o chicote raspar nas orelhas e a ardência o desestabilizou, forçando a se sentar novamente.

"Sente-se Potter. Nós somente começamos a conversar."

* * *

"E porque exatamente você quer esse documento, senhorita Granger?" Perguntou Percy do outro lado da escrivaninha de sua minúscula sala.

Hermione simplesmente girou os olhos "Percy, você sabe que eu e o Ron já somos praticamente uma família. Será que você não podia?"

O ruivo levantou os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos, finalmente encarando a cunhada "Ah sim, sinto muito" Percy massageou as temporas e se inclinou para frente "O que você deseja?"

A mulher não precisou de mais de cinco segundos para perceber o estado atormentado que Percy se encontrava. O Ruivo tinha olheiras enormes debaixo dos olhos e o azul destes era de um tom turvo. Percy parecia que tinha muitas coisas à pensar, muito o que fazer e tudo aquilo tinha o levado à exaustão.

"Percy, está tudo bem?" ela se inclinou na direção do outro, tentando ser mais calorosa o possível. De todos os Weasley talvez Percy sempre fora o mais distante, o mais difícil de se alcançar.

O ruivo sustentou o olhar dela até desabar sobre os braços. Murmurou alguma coisa, mas a garota não ouviu. O ponteiro do relógio girou algumas vezes até ele tentar novamente "... Draco Malfoy"

Hermione se inclinou mais ainda sobre a mesa e passou a mão delicadamente sobre os cabelos ruivos do cunhado "Eu tinha esse pressentimento."

* * *

Assistir de camarote as reações passarem pelo rosto de Potter talvez fosse o principal motivo de porque mexer com ele era tão viciante. Era como se tudo passesse em câmera lenta, os olhos se arregalando, o rubor preenchendo as bochechas, as sobrancelhas se levantando assombradas... Depois lentamente a expressão ia mudando de susto para indignação: As sobrancelhas se vincavam, Harry apertava os olhos e deixava o queixo cair. Então vinha a ira. O rosto inteiro de Potter se tornava mais rubro, a mandíbula trincava e ele arqueava os ombros como um animal selvagem.

Os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva hipnotizavam o loiro.

"Relaxe Potter, eu só estava brincando com você" ele sorriu

O moreno apertou os olhos, desconfiado. Vincou as sobrancelhas e encarou o outro por longos minutos. Draco colocou a mão na frente de uma risada que lhe tinha escapado e Harry suspirou pesadamente. Como ele podia brincar com um assunto daqueles?

"Que bela imagem você tem de mim" disse o loiro ao abrir o cardápio.

"Não é como se você não contribuísse com ela" o moreno apoiou o rosto em uma mão conforme lia o menu ainda indignado "Será que você perdeu a noção em algum lugar? Certos assuntos não foram feitos para se brincar."

"Isso é o que os mais velhos e privados de diversão dizem, Potter" Draco nem sequer erguia o olhar para Harry e murmurou um 'grifinórios'.

Potter girou os olhos e pensou 'sonserinos', "Porque você faz isso de qualquer forma?".

"É o meu jeito de dizer para você: pare de se importar" os olhos verdes desgrudaram do papel e curiosos encontraram os prata "O que aconteceu no escritório não foi sua culpa. Você não traiu a sua esposa Potter. Aconteceu um imprevisto, só."

Potter soltou o ar que não tinha percebido estar segurando. Os dois ficaram se olhando novamente e o moreno não se preocupou em esconder sua surpresa.

Draco estava sendo _amigável_ com ele.

"Não se culpe tanto, afinal, vamos admitir que ter uma queda pela minha bunda não é algo tão raro"

'Não tão amigável assim' Potter pensou. "Você gostaria" disse o moreno depois de deixar escapar um sorriso.

"Admita, Potter. Não é como você não tivesse provado como ela é macia"

Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de nostalgia. Como se já tivesse passado pela mesma situação. Vincou as sobrancelhas pensativo mais continuou a sorrir "Não. No final das contas você só quer que eu encha o seu ego ainda mais" de alguma forma aquilo era surpreendente. Eles de fato estavam conversando e Harry não tinha mostrado suas tendências homicidas ainda.

"Admita, Potter." Draco abaixou o tom de voz e piscou longamente. O sorriso de Harry se alargou e seu coração batia acelerado.

"Não" ele repetiu, mas sua voz tremeu levemente por causa da risada.

"Admita!" Draco se inclinou para frente e sorriu travesso. Seus olhos brilharam como uma criança.

Harry sentiu sua boca secar e por alguns segundos ele sorriu sem graça. Já não se lembrava mais do que estavam falando. Engoliu seco e se concentrou. Ah sim... estavam falando dos glúteos de Malfoy. Tentou sorrir torto como muitas vezes Malfoy fazia, ma isso só fez o loiro rir e se afastar.

"Eu admito que você é uma pessoa desprezível" disse o moreno por fim ao perceber que 'Não sei, não passei muito tempo com ela para saber' não seria uma resposta muito apropriada. Céus, de onde ele tinha tirado aquilo?

"Vamos continuar a falar da minha bunda ou podemos pedir algo que você realmente vai comer?" Draco não precisava olhar para Harry para ver o rubor voltar à sua face.

"peça o que você quiser" ele fechou o menu, tentando parecer indiferente ao comentário do loiro.

Malfoy deu uma risadinha e fechou o cardápio, retirando o anel "O que eu quiser? Não sabia que você era tão flexível assim, Potter. Guardarei essa informação para mais tarde".

Antes do moreno responder a garçonete chegou à mesa. Harry girou os olhos e voltou a encarar a janela.

Draco tinha um jeito muito estranho de se mostrar amigável.

* * *

"Ainda não consegui entender o que essa data de casamento pode nos ajudar" disse percy retirando outro livro da estante "aqui, casamentos de 1999" e estendeu-o para Hermione.

A mulher logo apoiou o livro sobre a mesa de Percy e abriu-o na metade "Eu tenho um pressentimento que alguém apagou algo da minha memória. Não só da minha, mas a de Ron, Harry e provavelmente toda família Weasley" ela lia rapidamente os meses e virava as paginas de um jeito apressado "Eu só preciso de uma confirmação".

Percy tentou espiar por cima do ombro da garota, mas não demorou muito para perceber algo que ela também tinha visto: paginas em branco.

"29 de setembro de 1992" ela leu em voz alta e encarou a folha vazia.

"pode estar escondido com um feitiço" ele pensou alto "com licença".

O ruivo tomou um espaço e levantou a varinha, mas antes de começar esta voou para longe de suas mãos, assim como a de Hermione. Os dois se viraram para o homem na porta, displicentemente apoiado no batente desta.

"Não tem nada aí que vocês sejam permitidos à ficarem sabendo" disse o moreno ao se aproximar dos dois, perto o suficiente para Granger reconhecer Blaise Zabini.

"Então, está realmente acontecendo alguma coisa aqui" disse Percy se colocando na frente da cunhada "Espero que o ministro esteja ciente disto".

"Ah ele está" sorriu o moreno "na verdade, ele que deu a idéia" Blaise mexeu a varinha e fez com que os óculos de Percy levitarem, jogando-os contra a parede "Vocês que estão se metendo em assunto particular"

"O que vocês pretendem fazer com o Harry?" gritou Granger atrás do ruivo.

Blaise sorriu e fez um floreio com a varinha "Nada que você vá se lembrar".

* * *

_"Senhor Potter? Será que poderia nos emprestar um pouco do seu tempo?"_

_"Senhor Potter, você poderia explicar que tipo de relacionamento o senhor mantém com o seu sócio; Draco Malfoy?"_

_"Senhor Potter, é verdade que a sua esposa saiu de casa?"_

_"Senhor Potter?"_

_"Senhor POTTER!"_

Foi com muito sacrifício que Madame Malkins conseguiu fechar a porta de entrada para impedir que os esfomeados repórteres destruíssem sua loja. A cabeça de Harry parecia que ia explodir, mas Draco exibia-se calmo e natural. Com um meneio de varinha, a bruxa fez com que grossas cortinas impedissem que os fotógrafos continuassem à tirar fotos. Segundos depois era como estar no céu. Sem flashes, sem mãos o agarrando, sem perguntas e principalmente sem gritos.

"Não é tão ruim assim" disse Draco um pouco à frente dele, se jogando no sofá perto dos espelhos "Você com certeza já passou por coisa pior, Potter" cruzou as pernas "Nós dois já passamos por coisas piores".

'É só ele tentando ser legal. É só ele tentando ser legal' repetia o moreno mentalmente. A bruxa gordinha cumprimentou os dois e ambos responderam com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"Madame Malkins, eu e meu sócio gostaríamos de encomendar ternos feitos sob medida, mas não temos esses dados. Será que a senhora poderia fazer as honras?" perguntou Draco polidamente, mas por mais que ele tentasse ainda possuía o tom arrastado no jeito de falar.

"Seria uma honra" ela fez uma mesura longa e sorriu "Quem seria o primeiro?"

"Potter?" sugeriu Draco "Será que você poderia?"

O moreno retribuiu o olhar de Draco sem entender direito até perceber do que se tratava. Ele assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça e foi na direção dos espelhos, se recordando da primeira vez que estivera ali.

"Irei buscar meus equipamentos e já estarei de volta, senhor Potter, fique à vontade" e ela saiu em seguida, desaparecendo entre as araras.

Harry permaneceu onde estava, mas estava começando a ficar incomodado com o olhar de Draco em cima dele. O loiro riu e o eleito olhou em sua direção não entendendo.

"Quando ela disse para ficar à vontade, Potter, ela quis dizer que era para você retirar as suas roupas" o rosto de Potter se avermelhou, mas mesmo assim ele retirou o sobretudo, o cahechol e os sapatos mesmo que roboticamente "Você só poderia fazer mais devagar..."

"E você poderia olhar para o outro lado" disse o moreno desabotoando a camisa. Maldito dia que tinha inventado de pegar uma camisa com botões. Irritou-se no meio do processo e tentou puxa-la por cima da cabeça. O resultado foi um a camisa entalada entre seus braços e a cabeça, o impedindo de se mexer direito.

"E perder todo o show? Não obrigada." Harry pode somente ouvir os passos de Draco vindo em sua direção, já que estava com sua visão tapada pela camisa. Poderia ser ainda mais patético? "Deixe-me ajudá-lo".

Quando o loiro se aproximou Harry se encolheu. Não queria que o outro tocasse nele, não com ele limitado daquele jeito. No entanto quando Draco chegou mais perto Harry reconheceu a fragrância do seu perfume. Estava muito mais fraco naquele momento, mas ainda era o suficiente para relaxar os músculos das costas de Potter.

Os dedos finos e habilidosos tocaram-no sobre o tecido embolado em seus braços e Harry fechou os olhos. Seu coração acelerou novamente e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além das mãos de Draco tocando seu corpo. Lembrou-se do chuveiro e agradeceu Merlim por estar com o rosto tapado. Se Malfoy visse aquela expressão com certeza iria pegar ainda mais no seu pé. Pouco à pouco o tecido foi se ajeitando até deslizar para fora dos braços de Harry. O moreno virou o rosto rapidamente para garantir que o outro não o visse. Começou a desafivelar rapidamente o cinto sentindo o rosto queimar.

"Pelas barbas de Merlim, isso tudo é timidez?" Draco cruzou os braços enquanto encarava as torneadas costas de Harry como um cão faminto.

"Não é você quem tem que bancar a striper para uma platéia" ele resmungou puxando de uma vez só cinto e jogando-o na direção do sofá.

"Eu não me importaria"

Harry tinha acabado de arriar o zíper quando ouviu. Virou-se de frente para Draco e cruzou os braços, fazendo os músculos de seus braços se avantajarem "Então..." ele tentou ainda inseguro sobre sua voz "tire a roupa!".

O olhar prata percorreu cada centímetro daquele corpo emoldurado. Quadribol realmente tinha feito muito bem ao menino que sobreviveu. Os braços fortes combinavam com o peitoril desejoso. A calça desabotoada deixava um pouco da roupa de baixo à mostra e os cabelos desgrenhados davam-no um ar selvagem. No entanto o mais interessante de tudo aquilo era que Potter sequer tinha noção do poder de atração que aquele corpo tinha.

'Como ele pode ser tão denso?' Draco se perguntou ao girar os olhos e deparar-se com uma Madame Malkins muito vermelha.

Silêncio.

O moreno virou a cabeça para onde os olhos de Draco apontavam e a realização do que tinha acontecido o fez querer entrar em um buraco no chão e de lá nunca mais sair. Ambos não tinham percebido a volta dela e a suspeita de que a velha bruxa tinha ouvido tudo até ali fez Draco ter uma crise de risos. Madame Malkins estava rubra e evitou olhar para os outros dois. Potter podia ver em seu reflexo seu rosto num tom vermelho quase roxo de tanta vergonha.

"Me desculpe, senhora Malkins, isso não é o que parece" disse o moreno tirando a camisa das mãos de draco e tentando se cobrir de alguma maneira "Eu e Draco não temos nada desse porte, por favor, não se confunda".

A risada de Malfoy se intensificou ainda mais e ele caiu sobre o sofá, de tanto rir. Harry automaticamente virou a cabeça para ele irritadiço.

"Isso não tem graça, Malfoy!" ele exasperou jogando a camisa em cima do loiro.

No entanto Draco não conseguia parar de rir, principalmente com Harry piorando a situação daquela forma.

"Pare!" Harry avançou para cima do loiro, colocando um de seus joelhos apoiado no sofá enquanto tentava tampar a boca do outro com as mãos. No entanto Draco estava se remexendo demais para Harry conseguir fazê-lo parar "Isso não tem graça!" ele repetiu botando as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de Draco, apoiando-as no sofá.

Malfoy que tinha pendido a cabeça para frente, levantou-a lentamente ainda rindo e abriu um pouco os olhos "Isso é hilário!" ele disse antes de rir de novo. O rosto do loiro estava pincelado de vermelho por causa das gargalhadas e uma lagrima lhe escapou. Draco estava chorando de rir.

Os olhos prata de Malfoy brilhavam, muito provavelmente por causa das lagrimas, mas aquilo não tirava o fato de Harry achar aquilo belo. Naquele momento, tão perto do outro, Harry pode ver em detalhes o rosto delicado de Draco. Os longos cílios loiros contornando os olhos prata, as bochechas coradas, o nariz e o queixo levemente pontudos dando a ele um ar aristocrático. Draco era um homem bonito.

Potter não chegou a perceber a hora em que Madame Malkins tinha se retirado ou quando Draco parou de sorrir. O moreno encarava aquelas íris com tanto empenho que o seu redor não passava de vultos se mexendo.

"Beleza não é de graça, Potter. Se ficar me encarando por mais alguns segundos serei obrigado a cobrar-lhe uma taxa de 20 galeões" colocou gentilmente uma mão sobre o peito de Harry e o afastou. O moreno recuou primeiro para depois entender o que o outro quis dizer. Primeiro ficou irritado, mas depois se lembrou do que Draco tinha o dito mais cedo.

_"É o meu jeito de dizer para você: pare de se importar"_

Potter piscou algumas vezes pensando em quantas vezes Draco podia ter feito aquilo com ele e ele não entendeu. Por alguns segundos Potter sentiu vergonha por ser tão lerdo. Desde quando Draco estava tentando ser legal com ele sem que Potter realmente notasse?

"Você pode vir, senhora Malkins!" chamou o loiro ao apoiar a cabeça no sofá "O leão já está mais calmo agora" e sorriu.

Os ombros de Harry caíram depois de um longo suspiro e lembrou-se de que o jeito de Malfoy também não o ajudava em nada.

* * *

Os passos abafados pelo carpete e o tic tac do relógio eram os únicos sons daquela pequenina sala. Os corpos de Percy e Hermione jaziam desacordados no chão, imóveis. Blaise caminhava pela sala sem pressa, rodando a varinha com a sua mão direita enquanto esperava pacientemente ser atendido no seu celular.

Depois de remexer os bolsos dos dois, Zabini encontrou na calça de Hermione um envelope vazio, mas que possuía em seu remetente uma data peculiar. Sabia que tinha faltado muito pouco para aqueles dois descobrirem algo há muito tempo esquecido.

Algo que fariam eles indagarem sua própria realidade.

"Alô?" perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha "Zabini?"

"Está sozinho?" Blaise se apoiou na escrivaninha da sala, meio sentado meio de pé. Vozes distantes ecoaram no fundo do telefone até o silêncio completo.

"Agora sim, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

O moreno olhou na direção dos Weasley e sorriu "Granger e o cunhado se provaram serem pessoas um tanto mais astuciosas do que tínhamos pensado" o estado mudo da outra pessoa o fez sorrir ainda mais "Não se preocupe, já me encarreguei do caso. Está tudo sobre controle."

Blaise puxou dois tubos de ensaio do bolso e os levantou até ficarem à altura dos olhos. O liquido viscoso e brilhante se ajeitou no fundo do recipiente.

"Aparentemente a senhora Weasley-Granger encontrou uma caixa em seu sótão com algumas lembranças do casamento. Nada muito comprometedor, mas o suficiente para ela querer colocar o nariz" disse devolvendo os tubos para o bolso e se pôs à escrever um bilhete enquanto equilibrava o celular entre o ombro e a orelha "Já mandei alguém destruir a caixa".

"Obrigado, Zabini" disse a voz do outro lado, claramente aliviada.

Com um floreio de varinha, o moreno levitou os dois corpos até estes retornarem aos seus devidos lugares. Percy atrás da escrivaninha e Hermione de frente para o ruivo "Não me agradeça ainda. Esses dois podem terem sido os primeiros, mas com certeza não serão os últimos. Vou precisar de mais tempo para podar esses arbustos."

"Não se preocupe, minha parte está sobre controle"

"Tenho que desligar agora, até a próxima reunião" Blaise colocou o bilhete que tinha escrito dentro do bolso de Hermione e andou em direção à porta.

"Até" respondeu o outro então desligou.

O moreno arrumou a sala com um feitiço mudo e devolveu aos óculos de Percy sua forma original. Guardou o celular e a varinha, um em cada bolso e só então se retirou.

Assim que ouviu o 'click' da porta Hermione encarou Percy sem exatamente saber o que estava fazendo ali. No entanto o ruivo parecia se perguntar o mesmo.

"Boa tarde, senhora granger" ele disse por fim.

Ela se remexeu na cadeira e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, tentando pensar em algo "Hm... boa tarde, Percy"

"Em que posso ajudá-la?" o ruivo colocou polidamente as mãos sobre a mesa e endireitou a coluna.

"Eu... ahm..." por acaso ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu um pedaço de papel amassar entre seus dedos "Ah! Só um momento!" retirou-o do local e desdobrou o lembrete cuidadosamente.

_Reunião de Família neste sábado!  
Não se esquecer de falar com Percy!_

"Ah, sim!" ela disse lembrando de ter conversado com a senhora Weasley naquele mesmo dia "Sua mãe me pediu para convidá-lo para a reunião de família amanhã, você pode ir?"

"Oh..." ele corou "Sim, eu adoraria" e sorriu.

Hermione se levantou e sorriu-lhe de volta "Então está combinado, até amanhã" ela disse estendendo a mão ao cunhado.

Percy se levantou e a cumprimentou de volta "até".

A mulher se virou e andou até a porta. Depois de ouvir novamente o 'click' se perguntou porque não tinha simplesmente enviado uma coruja para o cunhado.

* * *

"Ah sim, devo comentar que mamãe quase se juntou ao meu pai quando ouviu da festa na mansão, Potter. Você quase fez um velho morto feliz"

Os olhos verdes encararam a cabeça loira durante alguns instantes até compreender que ao dizer 'mamãe' Draco se referia à Narcisa Malfoy.

"Oh, me desculpe por isso" disse o moreno enquanto seguia o menor.

Para evitar tumulto, por mais que Draco dissesse não se importar, os dois trafegaram pelo beco usando as portas dos fundos de cada loja como entrada principal. Durante todo o percurso o loiro não sentiu nem sequer pudor o suficiente para impedi-lo de mostrar seu extremo desagrado. Harry ouviu várias vezes sentenças cruéis de como ambos pareciam ratos de bueiro ao andarem pelas frestas entre as lojas. Afinal, aqueles acessos não eram chamados de entrada de empregados à toa.

"Ah não, não precisa se desculpar" Malfoy disse arrastando a voz "Você continuaria sendo chamado de salvador do mundo bruxo, só teriam que classificar qual parte do mundo bruxo você realmente quis salvar".

Harry vincou as sobrancelhas e soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmões lentamente. Discutir com Draco era inútil e infantil, ele sabia que por mais certo que ele estivesse o outro iria achar uma brecha em seu discurso e transformá-lo na coisa mais absurda o possível. No fundo ele sabia que Malfoy só queria chamar atenção. Sendo somente eles dois ali, não era como se o moreno tivesse muita opção.

Ambos continuaram em silencio até Potter reconhecer a rua trouxa onde tudo tinha começado. Novamente não tinha percebido que tinham deixado parte do mundo bruxo para trás. Ele definitivamente precisava parar de ser tão desligado.

"Hm... Malfoy? O beco ficou para trás" ele disse ao apressar o passo e se colocou ao lado do loiro.

"Obrigada pela informação, mas eu já sabia disso desde que tive a idéia de sair daquele lugar imundo" Draco inclinou a cabeça para Potter e o ofereceu um sorriso com um 'idiota' implícito.

Harry riu "Isso tudo é só por causa de m pouco de atenção?".

Draco parou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito e "e se for?" o menor levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e depois bufou pela falta de resposta do outro "Você é tão estraga prazeres, Potter" voltou a andar "me pergunto se você ao menos sabe o que significa a palavra diversão".

"Minha noção de diversão pode ser diferente da sua, mas eu continuo me divertindo" Harry assistiu o menor passar por ele para só então voltar a segui-lo.

"Isso não muda o fato de a sua diversão ser chata. O menino de ouro, sempre tão certinho, não é atoa que se casou com a namoradinha do colégio" Harry riu ao ouvir o outro se referir à Ginny com tanto nojo.

"Você definitivamente não me conhece, Malfoy" disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Os dois continuaram à descer rua abaixo até a entrada dos fundos da loja Piccadilly se mostrar.

"Se eu não te conhecesse não saberia exatamenteo que o senhor irá fazer pelo resto do dia" foi a vez de Draco sorrir "tão previsível e chato" o loiro parou em frente a tal porta, procurando pela varinha nas vestes "É tão melhor fazer ao vivo".

"Já que você tem tanta certeza porque não diz?" perguntou Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto assistia os movimentos de Draco hesitarem. O loiro girou os calcanhares até estar de frente para o moreno.

Draco sorriu torto e estalou a língua "Supondo que os boatos sejam verdadeiros e o senhor realmente está sozinho em casa, digo que assim que retornar ao lar você vai tomar um banho e tirar um cochilo de duas horas" ele se aproximou lentamente de Harry e apoiou os cotovelos nos ombros do maior, esticando os braços "no entanto vai acordar agitado e angustiado. Antes de descer para comer alguma coisa vai tomar outra ducha e bater uma ou duas ao se lembrar do meu traseiro tão gostoso de apertar".

"Você tem sempre que estragar o meu humor, Malfoy?" soltou o moreno mais como um pensamento alto do que exatamente uma pergunta. Em nenhum momento percebeu que até se sentia confortável com o loiro pendurado em seu pescoço daquele jeito.

"Não sempre. Só quando seus olhos me imploram para beijar você" Harry girou os olhos e bufou audivelmente "Como isso desencadiaria todo um processo de reavaliação sobre a sua vida e suas escolhas eu prefiro evitar. Eu já sei que a sua vida não tem graça sem mim, não preciso acompanhá-lo oito horas semanais num psicólogo para ouvir isso".

"A sua modéstia me impressiona"

"Viu? Uma coisa boa que você aprendeu comigo" Harry juntou as sobrancelhas confuso e Draco sorriu "Afinal, a sua vida não seria tão empolgante sem a devida dose de sarcasmo nela".

Harry bufou novamente então acompanhou Draco pela loja. Não chegaram a entrar em contato com o público pois seguira direto para a área restrita aos funcionários. Potter, que tinha somente entrado na sede, se impressionou com o tamanho do lugar. Era quase duas vezes maior do que o outro prédio, mas amplo e aconchegante. As cores vibrantes nas paredes lembraram-no de uma pergunta que ainda não tinha tido a chance de ser respondida. Assim que chegaram no novo escritório de Draco – o mesmo onde os dois tinha se agarrado no começo do dia – Harry se sentiu tentado à perguntar.

"Porque um circo?".

Malfoy já tinha se largado em cima da nova cadeira acolchoada e só então prestou atenção no que o outro tinha dito.

"Porque um circo?" O moreno repetiu certificando-se que tinha sido ouvido.

Draco sorriu e descansou os pés sobre a mesa "Porque a vida é um circo, Potter." Harry vincou as sobrancelhas e Draco sorriu. Não precisava de mais nada para prosseguir. "Antes de nascer as pessoas já espalham toda a propaganda do mais novo bebê, como a um circo prestes à chegar na cidade. Ao aparecer neste mundo, os lideres armam toda a base para o circo se erguer. A criança cresce e se desenvolve. Possui momentos onde ri com os palhaços assim como os momentos tensos como uma bailarina na corda bamba" Os olhos prata se desfocaram por alguns segundos até se voltarem para o rosto de Potter "Para depois do show, desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido. Não deixando nada além da vaga sensação de plenitude nos espectadores".

Harry não entendeu exatamente porque sentia o coração bater rápido enquanto encarava as iris prata. Por alguns segundos ele teve certeza de que estas tinham deixado escapar algo nunca antes transmitido: sentimento.

"Você realmente pensou bastante sobre isso" Potter umedeceu os lábios, ato que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

Os dois se encararam completamente mudos durante algum tempo. O coração de Harry começou a bater mais alto e ele sentiu este ecoar até seus ouvidos. Estava constrangido, mas não sabia o porque. Perguntou-se se Draco conseguia ouvir seus batimentos, mas não conseguiu colocar aquilo em palavras.

"Admito que a idéia original não foi minha" disse o loiro retirando os pés da mesa.

"E de quem foi?".

Draco que tinha desviado o olhar levantou lentamente a íris prata e encarou o verde por trás dos óculos de Potter. O loiro sorriu e foi a vez de Harry desviar o olhar.

"Uma memória, esquecida no fundo de todas as minhas lembranças" ele piscou os olhos lentamente "Você por ir agora" então começou a escrever algo em seu bloco de anotações.

Harry olhou para os lados meio perdido, abriu e fechou as mãos sem perceber "obrigado" Draco levantou os cílios longos mais uma vez em uma expressão de desentendimento "...Obrigado por responder minha pergunta e... Ter sido legal comigo" Harry sentiu seu rosto corar ainda mais. Tinha soado muito mais infantil do que ele tinha planejado.

"Se você diz..." foi dito num tom tedioso que quase fez o outro retirar o comentário.

Percebendo a brecha, Harry virou de costas e saiu da sala. No momento em que a porta se fechou Draco parou de escrever e encarou o vidro de perfume que ainda estava em cima de sua escrivaninha.

"E você disse que não iria funcionar" murmurou o loiro.

* * *

Ginny não sabia se ficava indignada ou preocupada. Tinha recebido uma carta de Hermione pedindo que a encontrasse uma hora da tarde em frente ao caldeirão furado e já tinha se passado das quatro. Ela sabia que Hermione não era de se atrasar daquele jeito, mas não conseguiu conter o pouco de irritação ao reconhecer a amiga do outro lado da rua, cheia de compras nas mãos e nenhuma preocupação no rosto.

"Mione!" chamou a ruiva "onde você estava? Fiquei te esperando no lugar combinado e você não apareceu de jeito nenhum!"

A morena frisou levemente as sobrancelhas "Perdão?".

Ginny estranhou a reação da amiga, mas se pôs a explicar: "Você me mandou uma coruja, pedindo que nos encontrássemos. Não se lembra?" ela completou a ultima parte com um resquício de duvida na voz.

"Eu... mandei?" Hermione se perguntou sorrindo sem graça "me desculpe Ginny, mas não me lembro nem porque eu mandaria uma..." ela se impediu ao lembrar-se do encontro com Percy "Ah! Muito provavelmente era para te convidar para a reunião em família amanhã. Você e o Harry vão, não?"

O sorriso calmo da morena tirou qualquer duvida de que esta estaria brincando. A ruiva não conseguia entender porque não fazia sentido. Ela olhou para Hermione, que ainda aguardava sua resposta, preocupada. Antes de mais nada assentiu com a cabeça e viu um o sorriso da outra se alargar.

"Faz muito tempo que eu não ouço noticias do Harry, como ele está?"

Ginny partiu os lábios momentaneamente "Bem, eu acho. Ele chegou a ser chamado para substituir Robards".

"Harry? Chefe dos Aurores?" ela se assombrou como se tivesse ouvido aquilo pela primeira vez "Você não acha que é um pouco fora de época? Digo... Ele ainda é muito novo..."

A ruiva limitou a sorrir e concordar com a cabeça enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga. Era como se esta não se lembrasse de nada da ultima semana.

O que tinham feito com Hermione?

* * *

Harry se remexeu inquieto na cama. Não, ele não iria fazer aquilo e estava decidido. Não tinha nada de anormal querer tomar uma ducha e depois dormir um pouco após um dia longo e desgastante. Qualquer um poderia prever aquilo então de acordo com a lógica essa pessoa não precisava ser Draco Malfoy.

Os lençóis parecia se acomodar perfeitamente em suas pernas, cariciando de leve seu membro por cima do pijama. Draco disse que ele iria bater uma no chuveiro, não na cama. Harry rolou sobre o colchão permitindo a si mesmo soltar um lamurio de angustia. Sabia que não importava o lugar uma vez que Draco tinha o dita o que fazer. Deu-se por vencido e rumou para o banheiro.

Não era como se alguém fosse descobrir.

Assim que abriu o chuveiro e sentiu aquela água quente massagear suas costas, ele apoiou o braço esquerdo no ladrilho da parede e repousou a testa sobre este. Tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa a não ser os gemidos de Malfoy em sua orelha, porém, foi exatamente por querer tanto evitar aquele pensamento que não conseguiu livrar-se dele. Era sujo, era errado, mas quando sua mão direita envolveu seu pênis era além de tudo excitante.

Aqueles sons pecaminosos ecoaram em sua cabeça talvez tão reais quanto na hora. Potter imaginou o peito nu de Draco arfando conforme ele mesmo se masturbava. As pernas deles pareciam se encaixar enquanto aquele loiro em sua fantasia, envolvia a cabeça de Harry com os braços igualmente pálidos.

O moreno mordeu as costas da mão pensando nesta como o pescoço delicioso de Malfoy.

"Aah..." ele murmurou quando aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos "Aaaah.."

Em sua cabeça Draco deixou escapar um longo e deleitoso gemido que transportou Potter até seu ápice. O moreno sentiu espamos pelo corpo todo até suas pernas perderem as forças. Malfoy no seu imaginário distribuía beijos curtos pelo ombro do outro antes de lhe sorrir.

"exatamente como eu disse"

harry abriu os olhos certificando-se de que aquilo era somente de sua cabeça ao ver o Box vazio. Suspirou. Até em suas fantasias Draco era um babaca.

* * *

O som da campainha fez um relaxado Ron Weasley despertar tão assustado que o ruivo acabou rolando do sofá e bateu com a cara no chão. Depois de levantar-se andou de maneira trôpega até a porta. Em seu caminho lembrou-se do porque ter adormecido no sofá e se aliviou ao reconhecer Hermione na entrada.

"Mione!" ele disse dando um abraço apertado na esposa "Onde você esteve o dia todo? Fiquei morto de preocupação! Não sabia quando você iria voltar então fiquei aqui te aguardando o tempo inteiro!"

"Hm... Me desculpe Ron... eu realmente não sei o que me deu hoje" ela sorriu sem graça e aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Ron sentir as pernas bambas. Ela se aproximou do marido e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ronald sorriu como um bobo.

"Pessoal?" perguntou Ginny desconcertando os dois amantes.

"Oi irmãzinha" disse o maior ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto. Hermione escapuliu para dentro da casa quando os dois não estavam olhando e foi direto para a cozinha "Como vai o Harry?".

A ruiva encarou o irmão por um tempo até piscar longamente e dizer "Bem. Ele vai bem".

"Quer entrar?" ele ofereceu "soube que ele aceitou ser sócio de Draco Malfoy. Deve valer muito à pena para conviver com aquela fuinha."

"Não obrigada. Eu... Tenho que ver James" ela tentou se virar mas a mão de Ron em seu ombro a fez hesitar.

"Por favor, Ginny, entre um pouco. Peça para Harry cuidar de James um pouco mais. Você parece cansada" a voz macia do irmão quase a fez pensar na possibilidade, mas ela não era conhecida por repensar suas ações.

"Ele não está em casa Ron, nós brigamos" a ruiva virou minimamente a cabeça para o irmão só vendo de relance a preocupação tomar conta dos olhos azuis "Está tudo bem agora, Harry está ocupado com o trabalho e eu estou com papai e mamãe na toca".

O aperto no ombro dela foi afrouxando até a mão cair ao lado do corpo de Ron "Descanse então... Você quer que eu fale com ele?".

A mulher simplesmente negou com a cabeça "Está tudo bem, Ron. Boa noite".

"Boa noite, Ginny" num estalar de dedos ela desapareceu no ar.

O ruivo ainda encarou o vazio durante algum tempo mais até sentir sua cabeça doer. Era como se já tivesse passado pela mesma situação, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Deum um longo suspiro e fechou a porta.

* * *

Assim que chegou na toca Ginny ignorou o cheiro apetitoso que vinha da cozinha e rumou direto para o quarto dos pais, onde James descansava no berço. Ela acariciou os cabelos ruivos tão revoltos quanto os do pai e sorriu. Delicadamente ela retirou o filho do berço e pôs a niná-lo no colo. Sabia que naquela situação, era Ginny que precisava mais daquilo do que James.

"Harry deve estar sentindo falta disso" a voz de Molly veio da porta até os ouvidos da mais nova que sorriu de leve, se virando para a mãe "Não acha que é muito triste ser privado de ver a sua família?".

O sorriso de Ginny murchou "Ele tem que reconhecer quem é a família dele antes de sentir falta" respondeu ela num tom duro e amargurado.

"Querida, você não pode dizer isso sem provas. Não seja que nem seu velho pai, porque não dá uma chance aos dois para se explicarem?" a senhora Weasley acariciou os cabelos vermelhos da filha "Você pode estar enganada e todo esse sofrimento é em vão".

"Não..." ela disse como se agarrasse desesperadamente àquela palavra "Malfoy estaria feliz se eu estivesse morta e enterrada".

"Mas e o seu marido, minha filha? E a sua família?" a velha senhora passou a acariciar as bochechas sardentas da menor com o polegar e puxou o queixo desta para sua direção levemente "Não deixe lembranças amargas do seu passado implicarem com o seu futuro"

Os olhos de Ginny pareciam tempestades e daquelas bem poderosas. Molly sabia que mesmo que se estivesse certa, Ginevra não iria a ouvir mais apartir daquele momento. A bruxa esfregou as mãos no avental e andou em direção à porta "Bem, eu vou voltar para a cozinhar. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer".

Ao certificar-se de que não haviam mais rangidos nas escadas, Ginny abraçou o filho enquanto sentia lágrimas quentes contornarem suas bochechas. O problema não era mais o que tinha acontecido no passado, mas o que iria acontecer no futuro.

* * *

Depois de um banho demorado Harry realmente tentou achar algo mais apropriado para vestir no velho guarda roupa de Sirius, sem muito sucesso. Ele chegou a experimentar duas calças escuras, mas ao se olhar no espelho, ao contrário do leve charme do padrinho, Harry mais se parecia com um bebê pingüim.

Tinha acordado disposto à fazer aquilo do jeito certo, mas com o passar dos minutos se encontrou completamente enganado. Depois de retirar a quinta combinação de roupa o moreno desistiu e puxou uma blusa qualquer do armário, esperando que a calça jeans já estivesse seca àquela altura.

Pensou em secar a calça com um feitiço, mas então lembrou-se de onde tinha visto a varinha pela última vez naquela semana. Fechou os olhos e expirou o ar lentamente. Se tudo desse certo ele a teria em mãos ainda naquele mesmo dia.

Somente ao passar pelo cabideiro e pegar seu sobretudo que Potter se perguntou desde quando ele tinha começado a se importar com o que vestia. Imaginou uma certa fuinha irritante rindo da sua revelação e irritou-se um pouco.

Ir fazer as pazes com Ginny enquanto pensava em como Draco conseguia ser uma pessoa difícil de se conviver não era uma boa idéia.

* * *

Depois de conversar um pouco com todos os familiares presentes Ginny conseguiu distinguir aqueles que se lembravam dos acontecimentos da ultima semana daqueles que não. Ron, Hermione e Percy pareciam completamente alienados aos fatos recentes, mas Molly, Arthur e George ainda se lembravam. Charles tinha acabado de voltar da escócia e Bill não teve como comparecer já que estava com os filhos e Fleur na casa dos pais dela.

O riso de James explodiu na sala quando o garoto foi mais uma vez surpreendido pelo seu mais novo brinquedo favorito: Uma caixa de música que após a melodia acabar, esta atirava confetes e serpentinas para todos os lados, dando inicio a uma pequena apresentação de um circo em miniatura. Um presente exclusivo das lojas Piccadilly para a família Potter;

Assinado Draco Malfoy.

Mesmo diante do claro desgosto da mãe, Molly Weasley insistiu que ela entregasse o presente para o filho. Não deu outra, James adorou o brinquedo. Ginny sabia que não era culpa do pequeno, mas toda vez que o menor ria daquele jeito era como se um invisível Draco Malfoy lhe sussurrasse 'Eu já terei o seu marido, tomar James não será tão desafiador assim'.

O soar da campainha chamou-a de volta para a realidade. Todos os convidados já tinham chegado, ela não precisva olhar duas vezes para saber quem era. Sentiu um frio no estomago. Ela sabia que o marido nunca traria o pseudo amante para aquela reunião, mas somente pensar na probabilidade fez com que ela deixasse o aposento em busca de ar fresco no jardim dos fundos.

Assim que cumprimentou o senhor e a senhora Weasley, Harry foi assaltado por vários abraços. Sentiu-se depois de muito tempo em casa. Um grito extasiado que lhe era muito familiar chamou sua atenção imediatamente. O moreno se apressou até pegar James no colo e o abraçar contra o peito. O cheiro de bebê só o deixou ainda mais feliz. Seu filho James, não tinha percebido tamanha falta que ele fazia. O homem deu um beijo na testa do menos que riu ao toque dos lábios do pai.

Todo peito de Harry se aqueceu enquanto ele assistia o pequenino James fazer algumas bolhas de baba. Os olhinhos castanhos encararam os verdes até o menor gritar novamente, ainda mais feliz. Ron e George abriram um espaço para ele no sofá e Harry se sentou, apoiando o filho no colo.

"Então, vai nos contar como virou sócio da empresa mais famosa do momento ou vai continuar com esse mistério todo?" perguntou George descontraído.

Os olhos de Harry perderam um pouco do brilho "Eu não posso, eu acho..." ele se acomodou na cadeira e deitou o corpinho de James na extensão de suas pernas "Faz parte do show, mater um pouco de mistério".

"Entendo..."Harry sabia que aquilo não iria ajudar em nada no seu plano de ajeitar as coisas com a mulher, mas por outro lado ele não fazia idéia do que dizer "Suponho que ele continua nariz em pé como sempre, pelo menos é assim que ele tem se portado em frente às câmeras".

"Não exatamente" o moreno respondeu rápido demais "Quero dizer... ele pode ser até muito irritante boa parte do tempo, mas... Não sem um motivo" dizer aquilo em voz alta fez Harry pensar. Os olhos verdes se desfocaram ao recordarem de quando ele, Harry, sem prova nenhuma destratou e perseguiu Draco, baseado somente em sua cega intuição.

Rony pigarreou para George conter melhor a expressão dele de descrença. O ruivo mais velho se ajeitou e tentou soar o mais imparcial o possivel ao murmurar: "interessante".

"huh?" o moreno perguntou, focando os olhos novamente no cunhado. Deus os ombros "não é como se nos víssemos o suficiente para ele me enlouquecer. Desde ontem de manhã não nos vimos mais".

'Agora você resolveu mentir também, senhor Potter?' o moreno se repreendeu mentalmente 'isso vai ajudar muito à resolver o seu problema. Mais mentiras'.

"Pare já com isso, George! Não vê que só está incomodando o Harry assim?" disse a senhora Weasley torcendo a orelha do ruivo.

"Mãe! Você não acha que já estou velho demais para receber puxões de orelha?" ele resmungou se levantando.

"Meu filho. Minha casa. Minhas regras" ela disse colocando as mãos nos quadris "Harry, fique á vontade, sim?".

O moreno assentiu e então percebeu que James tinha adormecido em seu colo. Ele sorriu diante à cena, sentindo um olhar sobre sua cabeça. Harry levantou os olhos na direção de Hermione que sorria discretamente. A mulher se aproximou dele e pediu liscença para pegar James um pouco, ato que mesmo contrariado o moreno permitiu. Ela indicou com os olhos a porta dos fundos da casa duas vezes, indicando que o moreno fosse até lá. Harry se levantou e beijou a cabeça do filho antes de se dirigir para o acesso.

A porta se abriu e Ginny olhou em sua direção, reconhecendo os espigados cabelos negros e em seguida voltou a olhar para o horizonte. O homem deu dois passos na direção dela e parou com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça.

"Querendo um pouco de ar fresco?" ele sorriu momentos depois de ter visto ela sorrir também "se quiser podemos procurar uma casa com um jardim como este.".

Ginevra balançou a cabeça negativamente "James sentiu a sua falta".

"E você?" ele deu outro passo mais próximo dela, mas ginny se recolheu para longe. Aquilo fez o sorriso do moreno murchar.

"Tenho outras coisas para me preocupar além do meu marido..." ela preferiu se calar antes de dizer algo que se arrependesse. Aquilo tinha soado rude e quilo não passou despercebido para Harry. A sensação de que ela ainda o acusava de adultério aumentou.

"Ginny..." ele começou indisposto "por favor, vamos voltar para casa".

"Não, Harry. Não enquanto aquela fuinha ainda estiver ao meu alcance" sem perceber a ruiva se abraçou, lembrando de se manter forte "Acabe tudo o qualquer outro caso que tiver com ele. Eu quero Draco Malfoy longe da minha vista e da minha família".

Foi somente naquele momento que os olhos castanhos dela encararam os verdes de Harry. Não de uma forma macia e leve que àquela altura Harry esperava ter, mas de uma forma dura. Quase ameaçadora. Potter não percebeu que tinha recuado um pouco.

"Pelo menos se você ainda quiser fazer parte desta família".

Check mate.

Harry fez um som esganado com a garganta e passou as mãos pelos cabelos "Você não pode acreditar no que está dizendo. Ginny! Sou eu! Harry! Você me conhece desde os seus 10 anos! Nós crescemos juntos! Ele é o _Malfoy_, Ginny. _DRACO MALFOY_!" Um chicote estalou em seu ouvido e Harry se contorceu de dor, cobrindo a orelha com a mão. A raiva cresceu dentro do moreno e ele tentou segurar um grito. Ele precisava se controlar, ou pelo menos continuar tentando "Eu nunca traí você! Você e James são a minha vida!".

Ginevra virou a cabeça rapidamente, sabia que não iria agüentar segurar as lágrimas se visse no rosto de Potter aquela tristeza carregada em sua fala. Sentia como se alguém rasgasse a sua carne por baixo da pele. O machucado doía, mas ninguém mais podia ver. Ela apertou os olhos e fechou as mãos ao lado da cabeça apertando as temporas, com os cotovelos paralelos ao corpo.

"Pena que isso não foi o suficiente" ela sussurrou, sua voz estava fraca, mas Harry conseguiu entender a mensagem perfeitamente.

"Ginevra, por favor, você está sendo irracional. Pare de ser tão teimosa, tente pelo menos me escutar" ele tentou encostar no ombro dela, mas a mulher se afastou mais uma vez "você quer parar com isso?"

"Ou o que?" ela gritou com o rosto vermelho "Hein?"

Harry sentiu algo estourar dentro dele. Deu um passo firme na direção da esposa e segurou no pulso desta "Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. Pegue suas coisa e leve James para a nossa casa _agora_. Pare com esse drama absurdo. Você sabe que eu nunca transei com Draco Malfoy!".

"Mas você vai!" ela berrou completamente desestabilizada, os olhos já úmidos de lágrimas "Você vai, porque você já fez ANTES! E não ouse mentir para mim! Eu sei Harry, eu LEMBRO!"

O moreno afrouxou o aperto sem entender o que a ruiva tinha dito. O tempo parecia que tinha parado. Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

Ginny se desvencilhou do aperto de mão e deu um tapa no rosto de Harry com a palma desta "Isso foi por ter machucado o meu pulso" ela disse num tom sério e controlado "Agora saia daqui".

Quando Harry virou o rosto lentamente para ela a temperatura parecia que tinha abaixado alguns graus. Os olhos de Potter emitiam um brilho sombrio no olhar, como muitas vezes havia ocorrido na época quando era possuído pelo senhor das trevas. Eles não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Harry se virou e andou até a porta dos fundos, entrou na casa e desapareceu entre as chamas verdes da lareira.

* * *

Assim que deu dois passos para dentro da mansão Black Harry sentiu na pele a temperatura abaixar ainda mais. Ele andou calmamente até o sofá e sentou-se nele, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Ficou alguns minutos assim, só ouvindo o tic tac do relógio que vinha da cozinha.

Este foi o primeiro a explodir.

Uma a um cada objeto da mansão encontrou o mesmo destino: primeiro um leve tremor que foi se intensificando rapidamente até então explodir de dentro para fora, em vários pedaços. Vasos, copos, pinturas... pratos, janelas, móveis. O som da madeira se contorcendo, do vidro se quebrando e dos papeis rasgando era como uma louca sinfonia na cabeça de Potter. Aquela foi a ultima vez que ele ouvira o grito da pintura da senhora Black.

No momento em que Harry abriu os olhos se arrependeu amargamente; Cacos de vidros e lascas de madeira se perdiam no chão, completamente desfigurados. O leve remexer do chicote no fundo da sua mente já indicava que não muito depois daquilo ele iria ouvir o tal estalar em seu ouvido. Suspirou. Aquele suspense estava começando a irritá-lo. Ele conseguia imaginar perfeitamente o chicote se levantando de maneira lenta e subindo no ar.

"Faça logo" ele murmurou sério. O chicote sibilou um desenho no ar e então Harry fechou os olhos com força.

O estalo do chicote alto em seu ouvido e no momento seguinte Potter não ouvia mais nada além de várias chicotadas. Os sons começaram a ficar mais intensos e seus ouvidos pulsavam de dor. Harry tentou agüentar, tentou não gritar, mas quando a ponta do chicote bateu em seu rosto o homem se contorceu de dor. Os óculos de aro redondos foram jogados longe e Harry podia sentir o local queimar.

Alguma coisa tinha dado errado.

Potter tentou proteger as orelhas e se levantou rapidamente, correndo para a cozinha. Suas mãos sentiam o chicote invisível as atingir até sangrar. Harry tinha que fazer alguma coisa. A casa toda estava destruída e ele não conseguia enxergar nada direito. Estava completamente perdido em borrões amórficos e aquilo só o deixou ainda mais desesperado. Lembrou das poções que guardava na cozinha e tentou fazer o caminho até o armário pelo que se lembrava. Tirou uma mão rapidamente de sua orelha e conseguiu agarrar um vidro aparentemente intacto e reconheceu o borrão vermelho sendo a poção de Millicent. Não era exatamente o que ele precisava, então tentou achar o outro vidro.

Ele precisava se acalmar. Suas mãos tremiam , mas ele já não as sentia direito. O som do chicote ecoando em sua cabeça estava começando a deixá-lo zonzo. Conseguiu segurar o vidrinho da outra poção na mão, mas acabou deixando ele cair entre os dedos ao ser repreendido pelo chicote mais uma vez. Urrou em frustração quando ouviu barulho do vidro se quebrando e já não pensava direito ao virar a poção vermelha de uma vez só. A esperança de que aquilo fizesse os sons pararem era seu único pensamento.

O tempo parou e o barulho do chicote se resumia a um assobiar no fundo distante. Harry tentou se mexer mas assim que deu o primeiro passo sentiu o mundo inteiro em suas costas. Lentamente tudo começou a girar, mas ele sabia que não podia apagar ali. Ninguém o encontraria ali. Deu outro passo em direção à sala. Ele precisava chegar à lareira. Outro passo e o peso nas suas costas parecia esmagá-lo.

Conforme ia lutando contra a sensação que parecia querer engolfá-lo, Harry se aproximava lentamente das chamas verdes. Ouvia risos, ouvia gritos... e o chicote muito distante cortar o ar incansavelmente. Quando finalmente não conseguiu mais agüentar, mergulhou nas chamas verdes.

Os olhos de Potter só ficaram tempo o suficiente para ele reconhecer o borrão preto vir em sua direção. Sentiu as mãos tremulas daquela pessoa o suspender do chão e reconheceu aquele cheiro delicado. Sabia que a tal pessoa estava gritando com ele, mas Harry não teve tempo o suficiente para responder.

A escuridão já tinha o dominado.

* * *

**N/A**: eu decidi terminar o capítulo aqui ou ele iria sair muito do padrão que eu estava programando. As próximas cenas são longas demais e iria ficar muito além das 14,000 palavras que eu tenho em mente para cada um. Vou deixar vocês pensarem o que quiser do que vai acontecer por enquanto xD mas saibam que a história ainda não acabou! já rascunhei o resto e vai ter mais ou menos 7 capítulos no total, estamos no terceiro, falta os outros quatro x3

Ah cara, eu queria agradecer a todos vocês que acompanham e deixam review. Se alguém chegou a ler o que eu editei no post passado sabe que eu fiquei meio triste com a queda de reviews aqui ;-; de repente foi por causa do feriado, não sei, mas é que eu meio que levo isso muito à risca então comecei a pensar que tinha decepcionado vocês sei lá.

Não demorei a atualizar de birra, tá? xD é porque meu computador foi pro brejo e só conseguia responder as reviews quando roubava um pouco do notebook de um dos meus amigos. Acabei escrevendo todo esse capítulo a mão depois que perdi todo ele no pc TT_TT. Minha letra ficou enorme e deu muito mais do que 14 paginas de acordo com o word xD'' mas enfim, fiz isso com todo meu carinho e dedicação para vcs e para mim tbm no final das contas.

Queria colocar aqui que vou atualizar a Circus de 15 em 15 dias, assim terei mais tempo de fazer outros projetos tbm... vou ver se ainda consigo participar do Mini Challenge do HPDM lá do 6v *w* e de outros projetos que estão andando por aí... vcs viram as minhas fics para o projeto pinhãozinho de amor inocente? heheheheh x3 lufei quando recebi uma capa da Panda, meldels, fique tão emocionada que quase chorei.

BTW, não postei antes porque bem, é de conhecimento geral (espero) que o bugou não é? Fiquei super chateada por causa disso DD: mas tbm sei que não sou a única xD''

_Para Yah: eu sei que eu tenho que esperar vc me devolver a fic betada DD: mas é que já atrasou aqui quase um mês e isso estava pesando na minha coensciencia de tal forma que eu não conseguia nem escrever outra coisa pensando no pessoal que eu já tinha prometido o capítulo. T-T espero que vc não fique chateada comigo. Beijos._

Beijos a todos!

Aiki.


End file.
